Somehow You'll Be Free
by breakingelle
Summary: After a night of video games, Ava travels back to the time of assassin Connor Kenway. Without realizing it, she falls head over heels in love with him. Does she really want to go back to modern day? Or should she stay with the man who is supposed to be a fictional character? While Ava fights with her demons Connor realizes maybe he can love again. Maybe he can love Ava.
1. Preface

I am afraid of Death. I am afraid of the pain that it inevitably brings. Not once has Death not left behind a trail of suffering. I don't want anyone to die. The thought of never seeing them again is like a thorn lodged in your side, its always there, annoying you and picking at you, trying to produce tears and hurt. Death is not kind to anyone and it will never be. As I stand here watching Death run its course I can't help but want to die myself. Will Death not be kind once and pull me down to the land where the lost souls live? I do not wish to endure the pain of Death anymore, yet here I am watching it all around me. While Death has to be the cruelest, Fate is his right hand man.

Connor's warmth floods through me as he places his hand on my arm. He pushes me behind him as the British soldier raises his weapon to fire. We are backed up against a wall with no escape but the bullet in the gun's barrel. Death is here to take his soul and throw it in a dark abyss. Connor squeezes my arm and shot rings out.


	2. The Forest

My eyelids drooped from the lack of sleep and the fact that I had been staring at a TV for the whole day. I smiled as the credits for _Assassin's Creed _lazily rolled up the screen. Finally I finished the damn game…for the tenth time. My eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall and I frowned. It was three in the morning. I'd been playing the same game since noon. I'd spent my time productively.

I shut of the Xbox and threw the controller in a open drawer before heading off to catch some well needed Z's. My head didn't even hit the pillow and I was already asleep. Naturally, my dreams were filled with Altair, Ezio, and the new assassin Connor Kenway. The new AC game had just been announced a few weeks ago and it was all I could think about.

In one of my dreams Connor was leaping from tree to tree as snow rained down in sheets from the midnight sky. The wind was icy but his furs blocked the cold. He was tough, invincible. His gloved fingers left one branch then made contact with another, just holding on long enough to gain more momentum then flying to the next one. He was seeming to get faster as he gained confidence. His hands didn't even seem to touch the branches after awhile. Then there was a crack. Connor's fingers had barely touched the branch but it was enough weight to send him plummeting to the ground. From somewhere in the darkness I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

I snapped into consciousness, realizing that it was _me_ screaming. Sweat was running down my face but I was cold. Without opening my eyes, I reached out to try and find my blankets. But there were no thick quilts, there was only…snow. _Oh my God._

I shot up like a rocket, my eyes opening quickly. All I could see around me was snow, snow, snow, and trees. I was in a forest and it was snowing. When I went outside this morning it had been late summer. Did I sleep through a whole season? That was ridiculous and impossible because if I had, I wouldn't be waking up in damn Smokey the Bear's woodland park.

With trembling legs I stood up, my bare feet starting to turn numb. There was obviously nobody around in a hundred mile radius. I would be dead from frostbite before the sun could come up. I took a few steps forward to at least say that I tried to get myself out of this mess but a rustling in the trees stopped me from going any further. I slowly looked up, expecting to see a mountain lion standing on one of the thick branches over my head. But it wasn't a mountain lion or even a squirrel, it was a man.

He was crouched, obviously staring at me but his hood was pulled over his face. He looked like a badass that was going to do more damage to me than the mountain lion would have done. "Holy shit." I breathed, taking a step back. He suddenly slipped down from the branch and landed neatly two feet in front of me. He was _really_ tall and _really_ muscular. All sorts of weapons hung from his belt and a bow and quiver were strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" His voice was deep and husky. It reminded me of the voices of Native Americans from the Manifest Destiny videos we watched in class. I always slept through those.

"Er, Ava Torry." I muttered. If he was going to kill me why didn't he just go ahead and do the job?

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked flatly.

"Where exactly is _here_?" I asked.

"We're outside Boston." All I could see of his face was his mouth, which turned into a frown.

"You mean…we're not in North Carolina?" I could feel the panic rising in my chest.

"No. Miss, are you alright? You seem a little troubled." The strange man slowly took off his hood and I about died there on the spot. He had the complexion of a God. His face was stocky and strong and his features were striking, each perfect and proportional. He could have only been a year or two older than I but his deep set eyes showed wisdom of an older man. I suddenly had a revelation (No, not _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_) that the guy standing in front of me was freaking Connor Kenway.

"Miss? Miss!" He shouted. I realized I had been staring at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just lost, like really lost." I said quickly. I thought I saw the edges of his lips twitch into a smile but I couldn't be sure. He seemed to have the emotional range of Kristen Stewart.

"I can take you to Boston if you would like. I'm headed there now. It's about a two to three day journey depending on the weather." He told me. "Oh, and I'm Connor Kenway."

"Thank you…Connor," The words were like honey on my tongue. "If you don't mind I'd be very grateful for your help." I managed a weak smile, I was still in shock and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. I hadn't even realized until now how odd it must have been for him to see me dressed in flannel rainbow pajamas. "Also, this is an odd request but do you have any shoes or something?" I added sheepishly. He glanced down at my feet and frowned a little before rummaging in a satchel where he pulled out two pieces of leather. I realized they were moccasins as he handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said as I slipped them on over my frozen feet. They were huge on me but with a leather string I was able to tie them so they would fall off. "Okay so just point the way and we can get going."

Connor didn't even say a word as he flipped his hood over his head and trudged onward. I had a hard time keeping up with him. He walked like a giraffe, each step equivalent to three of mine. I had to basically run to catch up with him. By late morning I wasn't cold anymore, I was sweating.

"We can stop here for awhile to let you rest. I'm sure you're hungry and thirsty." Connor suddenly stopped, making me run into his rock solid back. I stumbled but he caught me before I could land face down in the snow. I muttered a quick thanks and sat down on a rock a few yards away.

Connor handed me his canteen and some kind of beef jerky. Despite the fact that it tasted like a pig had taken a dump on it I ate it hungrily and downed most of the water. His hood down, he watched me curiously as if he'd never seen someone eat before.

"What?" I snapped as I wiped my mouth with my PJ sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"You're different than most women." He sounded almost confused.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," He narrowed his eyes. "You just are…strange."

"Oh thanks, my self esteem is soaring." I muttered sarcastically.

Connor sat up in one swift movement and put on his hood. It was odd to see his buff body move so gracefully. I on the other hand stood up like a newborn foal.

"Lets get going or we'll never reach Boston." Connor growled, marching away without waiting to see if I was coming. Damn, I had just made a deadly assassin angry. _Way to go Ava. _

The whole day we walked, jogged, and ran. Connor would suddenly become impenitent with our steady trudging and break into a sprint that would make Secretariat run for his money. I fell several times but he was always there to grab me and hoist me back up with a annoyed sigh. As the day wore on I was becoming more and more convinced that he was a complete asshole.

When night fell we finally stopped. Connor silently made camp as I wearily flung myself across a log. I had never known that damp wood could be so comfortable. He watched me from the other side of the fire that he had somehow made even though everything was wet. His brown eyes were steel, showing no emotion or a hint to what he was thinking. I just stared back.

"So where are you from?" I asked, trying to patch the little argument that had occurred earlier.

"I am from the Mohawk Tribe near New York City." Connor's voice was flat.

"That's cool." I smiled nervously as it became silent again. He just looked at me like I was the most strange thing he had ever seen. Had I changed into an alien since I had come into this weird dream/fantasy thing? I doubted that.

"Where in North Carolina are you from?" Connor finally sighed.

"Wilmington." I answered.

"That's a port city. I've been there once." He commented. I just nodded, ending the dreadful conversation there. Talking to him was like trying to befriend a rock, impossible. Eventually I fell asleep to the sound of Connor sharpening his tomahawk, which strangely didn't bother me. My sleep was short lived though because I was awoken by someone roughly shaking me.

"Mom, oh my God, stop." I groaned, rolling over.

"I'm not your mother Ava. Get up _now._" Connor's deep voice jolted me from sleep as I remembered that I wasn't in my warm bed at home. My eyes snapped open and I sat up to see the assassin standing beside me with his weapon grasped in his hand, ready to use.

"What's wrong?" I yawned.

"Wolves." Connor's voice, like always, was emotionless.

"What!?" I shouted. He glared at me and yanked me up roughly. I slapped his hand away and he let go, turning towards the forest. A snarl erupted a few yards away and the body of a coal colored wolf slinked from the underbrush. Connor seemed relaxed as he hunched over slightly, his tomahawk eager to rip open flesh. With his other hand he pushed me behind him and this time I didn't protest at his touch.

The wolf's lips pulled back showing its yellowed teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and hungry for the kill. This poor animal was mad with hunger, he was willing to eat anything that had a heartbeat. What scared me the most was the fact that he wasn't focused on Connor, he was focused on _me_. The wolf tilted back his head and let out bone chilling howl as Connor and I watched in horror as another wolf flanked him.

"Stay behind me and everything will be alright." The assassin muttered under his breath. I was only able to nod, I was so scared my voice wouldn't work.

The leader of the pack lunged at us, his mouth open showing the full extent of his deadly teeth. Connor rushed forward at the same time, knocking the beast back with his strong shoulder. The wolf cried out as his body slammed into a nearby tree. Connor didn't give him time to recover, his bow was already in hand he let an arrow fly that pierced the chest of pack leader. He twitched for a moment then fell limp as blood turned the white snow red.

"The other one left when he realized his brother was going to die. He will be back though. We must move quickly." Connor spoke urgently.

"Okay." I breathed. The sky around us was turning orange signaling for the day to start. My body ached for rest more than ever.

Connor turned his back on me as he retrieved his arrow from the dead animal. He didn't notice when a dark figure slithered among the trees. My voice caught in my throat as the second wolf came barreling out of the forest straight towards me. I was suddenly falling, my breath knocked out of me as I hit the ground. The wolf was on top of me, his claws piercing my shirt and scraping down my shoulder. I would have felt pain or fear if my body wasn't running on pure adrenaline. His jaws opened slightly and I held my breath as I waited for death, but it never came. The wolf was ripped away by white figure. It was Connor, he had tackled the beast and now they struggled on the ground as the assassin stabbed him over and over again with his hidden blade until he fell limp.

Connor moved to me, his large hands placed pulling back my shirt to see the deep gashes on my shoulder and collarbone.

"I'll get you to Boston, alright? I know people that can help you. Ava, stay with me." Connor's voice was shaky and I realized that he was actually _scared. _I was only able to whimper my response as he lifted me off the ground and cradled me in his strong arms like a baby. My head spun as I started to feel a burning pain in my shoulder. I fell into unconsciousness as Connor whispered my name.


	3. Boston

The girl in my arms was a stranger to me. She slept soundly as I climbed over rocks and leaped over fallen logs. The fever in her body made me cringe. Who was she? Where did she come from? When I questioned her she seemed to be lost and confused. Was she insane? I doubted that. While she could sometimes be rude she was not a lunatic. So why had fate sent me a lost girl? Perhaps she was a Templar. Perhaps I was meant to slit her throat and let the beasts eat her rotting flesh. No, that couldn't be why. Like all women she was a delicate flower, not a demon.

I could see Boston now, her chimney's polluting the clear New England air. By nightfall we would reach the port city and hopefully I would be able to help Ava there and then be on my way to New York. This girl had ruined my attack on a Templar general This annoyed me greatly but I couldn't leave the poor girl alone in the cold. I would have to report my failure to Achilles and General Washington. Honestly, I couldn't wait to leave her behind.

Ava stirred in my arms and her blue eyes opened slowly. "Shit…" She moaned in her normal fashion. She had vulgar language which I found amusing. "Oh Jesus my freaking shoulder hurts."

"As what tends to happen when one is attacked by wolves." I muttered darkly, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be a smartass, Conner." Ava gritted her teeth and shielded her eyes from the setting sun. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep and the trip will be quicker." I responded. Much to my surprise she obliged and fell into a slumber once again. For her to obey so quickly was strange and I suddenly realized how bad she must feel. Unknowingly, I quickened my pace.

* * *

Boston. She was a large city. To my people she defied nature. She was alien and unwelcome. We could do nothing about her though so we stayed as far away as we could. I on the other hand always seemed to be coming back for a visit. I knew every street by heart, every shop that would benefit me, and most of the names of the ships by the port. Boston was almost like a second home.

Night had fallen as we entered the city. The number of people on the streets had diminished to only beggars ambling about the sidewalks. They all stared at me as I carried Ava towards an apothecary. I pushed the door of the shop open with my shoulder and a older man behind the counter looked up. He noticed Ava in my arms and beckoned towards an empty table for patients.

"Was it wolves?" He asked, pulling back the girl's shirt and probing her wound. It had turned an angry red and it still leaked blood.

"Yes." I answered. His question was not odd to me as most pharmacists could tell what caused certain wounds.

"This will heal, son. It may take some time with the fever she has but there will be no permanent damage." He assured me. "Who is this girl? She can't be a native to Boston. I haven't seen in her my life."

"I would like to know the same thing." I grumbled, turning as he started to mix up a herbal potion for Ava. He didn't question me as I stepped out of the shop and wandered down the streets. I pulled my hood tightly around my head. For a moment my thoughts strayed from Ava to my real worry, Templars.

The Templars were closing in on us now. It was hard to tell who was a friend and who was a foe. They fought on both sides of the Revolution but favored the English. I became an Assassin when they destroyed my village. I vowed to protect those who they wished to kill. Never again would they murder anyone who was innocent. Whichever side they fought for, whether it be Patriot or English, I would end their lives.

A scream erupted from behind me, tearing me away from my thoughts. I turned quickly, searching for it's owner. For some reason it sounded familiar. I broke into a run, heading back towards the apothecary. My heartbeat quickened as another scream tore at the blackened sky. I skidded into the shop with my tomahawk raised. Ava was sitting up, huddled against the wall, too weak to stand as the old man stood over her wielding a blunt butcher's knife.

"Do you know who he is little girl?" His voice had changed from an old man into that of a sadistic killer. "Do you know what he does?"

Ava screamed again, a horrible sound. I didn't hesitate any longer. I leaped forward with a war-cry escaping my lips. The man was feeble and unable to turn in time to fight me off. The head of my weapon buried itself in his shoulder and he collapsed to the ground, the knife skittering across the floor. His gray eyes glared up at me as blood poured profusely from his wound.

"You filthy Assassin! Those wolves were meant for you, not some idiot girl! She got in our way and both of you will pay for it. There is no way for you to win this war _Ratonhnkake:ton_!" He gasped out. His body convulsed briefly and a sigh escaped his cracked lips as life escaped him.

Slowly, I turned my attention from the Templar to Ava. She was scared. Her porcelain skin had turned almost translucent and the sarcastic light in her eyes had faded into fear. I could only wonder if it was me she was so frightened of.

"Connor…I don't understand." She whispered. Of course she didn't. How could she? How confusing this all must be to her. The terms assassins and Templars meant nothing to her. Once again I had pulled an innocent person into the world I had given my life to.

"Ava, I'll try to explain but not here. More will come. We must leave." My voice was surprisingly even. I hurried around the room and found herbs that I knew would heal wounds. Carefully, I hoisted Ava into my arms again. Her head rested on my shoulders and her eyes closed with exhaustion. It would take four days to reach New York on horseback. We didn't have four days.

I poked my head out the doorway. The streets were empty and no sound reached my keen ears. Silently I slipped down the street, sticking with the shadows as best I could. I dodged into an alleyway that ran towards the outer parts of the city. Here only beggars and poor people lived. The chance of running into any more Templars was slim but every vagabond that called out for money seemed to be an enemy.

I turned onto a dirt road that led towards New York. My limbs did not yet fell heavy but I knew it would come. I had traveled all day, and while Ava was light she was still a burden. More traveling was not what either of us needed. But I kept going, not meeting a soul for miles and miles. It wasn't until I spotted an old cattle shed placed off the road that we were able to stop. Tall grasses hid the most of the shed from view. We would be safe as long as we did not stand up.

Gently I laid Ava down on my coat and applied a mixture of medicines to her wounds. She slept through it all and I was slightly grateful. Ava was an old girl and she kept me on my toes. I could never figure out what would come out of her sarcastic mouth next. I made sure she was comfortable before I flattened myself on the ground and drifted into the land of dreams.


	4. Conversations & Templars

**I had a little writers block with this chapter so its not my best. I promise to do better next time! Thank you to all of those who have followed and favorited this story!**

* * *

Somehow, the magical Connor Kenway was able to find us a horse, a wagon, and even someone to drive the damn thing. I wasn't complaining but still, how the hell did he find this person out in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn? The guy was holy, he had to be. Connor didn't say a word as he lifted me into the wagon and propped me up against the wall. He climbed in also, moving all the way to the other side. He was avoiding me. For ten minutes he sat there in the corner sharpening his tomahawk. I was becoming impatient so I figured it was time to open my mouth and say something about last night and the crazy lunatic who tried to split my head open.

"So, you ever going to explain last night and why that loon called you an assassin?" I asked. Connor glanced up, looking almost confused as if he wasn't sure who was talking. He sighed and placed his tomahawk beside him before facing me head on.

"That man was a Templar. What he said about me is true, I am an assassin, but not in the way you think. I do not kill innocent people. I kill men like him." He said sounding incredibly annoyed.

"So you kill Templars? What is a Templar?" I asked. Of course I already knew all of this stuff. I'd spent way too much of my time invested in everything _Assassin's Creed, _from the games to the Wikis I knew all of it. But I had to ask these questions or eventually Connor would become suspicious and I'd end up as dead as the guy in the apothecary.

"Templars are men who wish to control the world by eliminating free will." Connor picked up his weapon again and went back to sharpening it. I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't done with the questions just yet.

"So the Templar guy said that _both_ of us will pay. Why do they want me dead? I can understand why they would want you, but me? Come on, seriously." I huffed. Connor's grip on the tomahawk tightened and his body went tense.

"The wolves were sent by the Templars to kill me. You got in the way of that plan. Instead of attacking me they attacked you, the weaker prey. If they had never shown themselves so early they could have killed me. Because of this, they now want you dead." He explained slowly, his words laced with fury.

"I guess that is a good thing…sorta." I laughed breathlessly.

"No it is not!" Connor snapped, his eyes boring into mine angrily. "It is not a good thing at all! You could be killed because of me! I'd rather be dead then hurt someone who is innocent. I've doomed you Ava Torry." His words were acid. I suddenly realized that it wasn't me he was mad with, it was _himself_.

"Connor, this is no one's fault. Apparently the world wanted this to happen. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure they'll forget about this soon." I smiled weakly, trying to sound convincing but I knew he saw through me. He and I both knew that Templars didn't forget, no matter how big or small the problem, or person, was.

"I'll promise to protect you, Ava. Whether we like it or not, we're going to be traveling together for a long time." Connor had a look on his face as if he'd just heard that the world was ending tomorrow. He obviously wasn't excited about our upcoming adventure. I sure as hell was but I looked away so he wouldn't see the Cheshire Cat grin on my face.

"So where are we going?" I asked after me a few moments of silence.

"New York. The Assassins are stationed there right now. I'll take you to Achilles, my mentor, and he'll know what to do with you." Connor said.

"You act like I'm a burden." I scoffed, irritated.

"Well, you are." He sneered heartlessly. I narrowed my eyes, anger washing over me. How could he be so insensitive? What the hell had I done to make him loathe me so much?

"You're an ass Connor." I snapped.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Changing the subject makes you even more of an ass."

"So its better? Good." He nodded, his lips turning up into a smirk. For some reason I couldn't help but smile and surprisingly, he smiled back. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, curling up on the cart's wooden planks. I didn't realize how tired I was until I close my eyes. I felt something being draped over me and the woodland scent of Connor filled my nostrils. Just knowing that he was there was enough to push me into sleep.

* * *

"Ava," Connor's husky voice gently prodded me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open to see the assassin looking down at me. "We're at a inn. We're going to stay here for the night and leave early in the morning." He whispered. I slowly sat up, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach. My was splitting in two and my shoulder hurt like a bitch.

"Alright." I muttered softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing me by the arm.

"Mhm, help me down. I can walk." I said as I gripped his elbow. He nodded and jumped off the cart, holding his hands out. I grasped them he slid me down. My feet landed in grass with a soft thud. Connor steadied me then stepped back. I stood there for a moment trying to regain my balance but to no avail. My knees went out from under me and I collapsed. Connor barely caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Ava, you aren't alright. Is it your shoulder?" He said. While my vision was blurry I could still see the worry on his face.

"I'm just feeling a little sick that's all." I muttered, very aware of his hand placed on the small of my back.

"You should have told me earlier so I could have gotten you help. Your damn shoulder is bleeding again as well. Come on, lets get you to bed before you pass out on me." Connor made an attempt at a smile as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the inn.

I closed my eyes against the bright light as the door was opened and a cacophony of voices came roaring out of the inn. I groaned, wishing that the noises would shut up and leave my aching head alone. The smell of alcohol and meat filled my nostrils sending my stomach into painful twists. Connor tightened his grip on me and I felt his strides change as we ascended a flight of steps. The noises and the smell slowly started to disappear as he walked down a hallway and into an open room. I opened my eyes, glancing around at our room. There was only one bed.

Connor laid me down on the sheets and wrapped a thin blanket over my body. He closed the door and latched it shut before turning around and surveying the room. He awkwardly stood there as he realized that there was only one bed. If I hadn't felt so bad I would have been doubled over in laughter. The look on his face was priceless.

"I'll go see if there's another room so you can have this one to yourself." Connor muttered.

"Wait, no!" I sat up quickly, a little too quickly. Black spots exploded in my vision and I cried out in pain. He was suddenly beside me, staring at me with worry.

"I'll stay. I won't leave you." Connor whispered. I nodded numbly and let him push me back down into the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Alright." I sighed. There was no use in trying to get him to sleep with me. While he had somewhat apologized for his behavior he still thought I was a nescience.

"I'm going to put more of the salve on your wound." Connor said as he gently pulled my shirt down. I glanced over, careful not to move too quickly, cringing when the smell of dead flesh stuck my nose. My whole shoulder was swollen and blood leaked out of the wound.

"Shit." Connor cursed as he slapped on a healthy amount of some green juice on my shoulder. I hissed as the liquid burned the raw flesh.

"Connor, how long until we get to New York?" I asked softly.

"Three days at the least." His voice was tight.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"May I have some water?" I asked, glancing up at Connor guiltily. Surprisingly, his eyes softened and he nodded. I'd never seen him seem so upset before. Well, he was as upset as his Kristen Stewart self could be.

"Yeah, Ava. I'll get you some water. I'll be right back." He turned and left the room leaving me all alone.

I sighed and glanced around the room, taking in the wooden walls and floors. A small candle was the only source of light in the room. A clay basin of water sat on a bedside table, a bloody cloth draped over the side. Connor must have cleaned my wound somewhat without me realizing anything. I shivered slight and tore my gaze from the gruesome sight and out a small window opposite of the bed. It looked out on the road and part of the front yard of the inn. Men milled about the yard drinking and laughing with slutty women hanging on their arms. One of the men in a bright red jacket broke away from the group, mounted his horse, and rode away, kicking up a cloud of dust that left the other men swearing and coughing. They soon forgot the dust and returned back to their ridiculous antics. I looked away as the door suddenly opened and Connor walked in with a jug of fresh water and a glass. He poured me a cup and I thankfully gulped it down. I held it back out and he filled it and again, I downed its contents.

"Connor," I said after finishing another glass of water. "What are you going to do with me when we reach New York?"

He sighed and set the jug on the bedside table. "I'll leave you with Achilles and be off on my next mission."

"What will Achilles do with me?"

"Take you back to North Carolina probably." He shrugged as if he could care less what happened to me.

"What if I don't want to go back to North Carolina." I said tightly. "Then he'll find something for you to do in New York. Why wouldn't you want to go back though?" Connor questioned. I froze, not really sure what to say. What was I supposed to say? That my parents wouldn't exist until two hundred years? No thanks, I did _not_ want to have that awkward conversation with Connor.

"My parents were killed in a riot and a few months ago. It got violent and they got in the way. I don't want to go back and be reminded of them. I decided to come North and see what it had to offer. Living anywhere in North Carolina would be too painful." I muttered, my eyes downcast. I'd been cooking up that lie since before I was attacked by the wolf. By now I had said enough times in my head for it to be believable out loud. Still, I was shocked that Connor believe me.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said softly. "My whole village was burned down my colonists when I was young. Only I and a few others survived. I know how it feels when you lose people you love dearly."

My gut twisted and my heart deflated. Here he was telling me the _true_ story of how he'd lost everything and I'd just lied about my parents death. _Way to go, Ava._

"I'm sorry as well, Connor." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Yes, well, you better get to bed. You need your strength if you are to get well. Goodnight, Ava." He turned and blew out the candle before retreating to his makeshift bed on the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but my guilt-ridden mind wouldn't allow me. Lying to Connor had to be the most horrendous thing that I had ever done. The images of a young little Mohawk boy crying over the smoking ashes of his home floated through my head. I suddenly understood why Connor was so uptight and reserved. He'd lost everything that he ever cared about, he deserved to be sad.

"Ava, are you awake?" His voice ripped me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" I hissed.

"Do you hear that?"

We fell silent as we both listened. Now that he said something I could hear the sounds of galloping horses and shouting.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered. I saw his dark shape rise from the floor and move over to the window. The shouting increased until it sounded as if it was right below us and a woman screamed as the sound of a rifle firing rang throughout the yard. Connor cursed in a language I didn't know and yanked me from the bed and into his arms.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shouted, my heart hammering in my ears.

"The Templars found us." Connor growled as he kicked open the door. "Just do not make a sound and I will get us out of here. Do you understand, Ava?"

I nodded, too petrified to use my voice as more screaming erupted from outside. Connor pounded down the steps and into the main part of the inn. People ducked behind tables in attempt to hide from the two crazed Templars that prowled the room with muskets in they hands. The one wearing a scarf over half of his face had turned around just in time to see us coming down the steps. He yelled, lifting his rifle and firing. Connor leaped out of the way and I fell out of his arms and onto the stone floor. I cried out as my hurt shoulder made contact with the hard ground andI laid there fighting back tears as Connor hurled himself into one of the Templars with his tomahawk raised above his head. The Assassin buried the head of his weapon into the man's exposed chest. Blood dripped from the wound as Connor yanked his tomahawk and barreled toward the next Templar. He has just enough time to parry the Assassin's first blow with his bayonet and the ring of metal on metal filled the room. Connor bared his teeth, crouching lower as he circled the man who stared horrified at the deadly Assassin before him. Connor quickly grew tired of the games though and easily tore the musket from the Templar's grasp. Without hesitation Connor buried his hidden blade into the man's skull. He crumpled to the ground leaving the Assassin the only one standing.

It seemed to be years before Connor finally turned around and lifted me back into his arms. I was in shock of watching the violent deaths of these men. Since the Assassin's Creed games had been realized I'd been killing Templars like crazy. I'd always been proud of every kill, but now as I watched their deaths in reality I was terrified. But there was no way in hell I was telling Connor that I was scared.

"There's more outside, I can hear them. We don't have time to hitch the horses and it will be faster without the cart. Can you ride?" Connor asked, his voice eerily calm.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly. He didn't say anything else as he darted out the back door. Connor moved through the shadows as stealthily as a big cat hunting his prey. I could hear the shouting of the men out in the front yard and in the house as they found their dead comrades. Connor set me down in the grass as he bridled a horse.

"I'll put you in the front so I can hold on to you while we ride. Its not going to be very comfortable." He said, throwing the reins over the horse's head.

"I'll be okay. I know how to ride." I snapped.

"You know how to ride when your shoulder isn't hurt. I'll make sure you don't fall." Connor smirked as he lifted me off the ground and placed me on the back of the horse. He hopped on himself, weaving his arms around my waist and pushing me up against him. Despite the situation I couldn't stop my heart from pounding at the speed of light. Everything about Connor was unbelievably hot.

"Hold on." He hissed in my ear, his foresty smell making my body burn with the desire to turn around and make out with his gorgeous lips. But before I could act out my desires, Connor dug his heels into the horse's side and we lurched forward into a bone jarring gallop.

'_Maybe next time, Ava.' _My mind whispered. Yeah, maybe next time.


	5. Update

Hi everyone! I know that a lot of people have subscribed this story and I feel terrible for not updating lately. I'm very sorry about this, I've been soooooo busy lately with school and horses. The writing of this story just hasn't come naturally lately as well but don't get worried! I still continue to finish it until the end and make it good. Slowly I'm getting back into Connor and Ava's characters. Once I get my Latin project finished I won't be so stressed out and I'll be able to write and post more chapters. Thank you for all that have followed my story!


	6. Trust Issues

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, squinting against the evening sun.

"No." Connor answered simply.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"A day maybe."

"When can we stop and rest?"

"Do you not ever stop whining?" Connor growled, turning the horse sharply into a patch of shrubbery off the side of the road. I sighed in relief as he slid off its back then let me down. The feel of hard ground under my feet felt amazing. I loved to ride but this whole walk, trot, canter, gallop, all day long with no breaks was just cruel, not only to the horse but to me. But Connor didn't seemed fazed by our little Trail of Tears…of course.

"I have a reason for whining." I sneered, leaning away from him and supporting myself with a nearby tree.

"We all have reasons but if everyone whined at the same time we'd sound like angry bees." He sighed, taking out his tomahawk and examining it as if it had somehow been broken in our endless journey to New York.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I muttered, turning away from him before I commented again on his horrible attitude. He'd become a bit better along the way but he still had his moments. It was kinda my fault, I'd made him sour towards me with my bratty demeanor and constant complaining. I needed to stop being a bitch toward this guy who'd saved my life a million times in only a matter of days. He needed an award, not a girl from the future.

"I am not right about one thing." Connor said, looking up from his tomahawk.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I thought by now you would have been screaming demon and trying in everyway to get away from me. Usually people lose their minds when they see such death in front of them." He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I don't know. Everything is sorta blurry now, like I was watching it through a screen. It doesn't seem all that…frightening when I look back. Ugh, I'm so weird." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I thought I heard Connor chuckle but I couldn't be sure.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be complaining. It wouldn't be fun trying to transport a girl who wished to run away." He said.

"Well, I couldn't really run away. I have the balance of a one legged man right now." I sighed.

"Well that's _one_ thing you're right about." Connor grinned and I shot him a glare which made him laugh. I found myself smiling as well, it was nice to see him so carefree for once.

"You're in a good mood today. I'm going to have to stop calling you Mr. Grumpy Assassin." I teased.

Connor shrugged as he tied the horse's reins to a tree. "I'm happy to be going home. Here, let me carry you. I'll make us a fire." He said, taking a step towards me. I held out my arms like a child and he hoisted me into his arms, carrying me deeper into the forest. I was still too weak to walk on my own. While I was getting better I wasn't one hundred percent well. I'd still sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with pain shooting down my right side. Those nights Connor would turn more bitchy and irritable but also anxious. He would pace back and forth mumbling words under his breath that I couldn't understand.

"This should be a good spot." Connor said suddenly, setting me down on a fallen log. " I'll make the fire then go hunting. Tonight we'll eat something decent for once. I saw rabbit tracks near the thicket by the road, that should give us a good meal."

"I'd help but I have no idea how to start a fire or shoot an arrow or slice a head open with a tomahawk." I said, my voice somewhat sarcastic.

"Yes, I know which is why you are sitting here looking pretty and doing nothing." Connor growled as he cleared a spot for the fire.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty? You really mean that?" I purred, thickening my Southern drawl and attempting to bat my eyelashes like Regina George from Mean Girls. Connor glanced over at me, his tanned cheeks a little pink.

"I, uh, I didn't mean it like that…uh…" He stammered, quickly becoming very busy with placing rocks in a perfect circle.

"So I'm ugly!?" I gasped, quivering my bottom lip as if I was going to cry. Connor stood up, glaring at me angrily. His fists were clenched and his mouth was set in a thin line. He obviously hadn't taken my comments as sarcasm. Oh shit.

"Why do you insist on being so difficult!? You have to be one of the most frustrating women in all the Thirteen Colonies! Why I choose to keep traveling with you evades me." Connor hissed. Despite his quiet tone he was more scary than if he had been yelling. He thundered off, calling over his shoulder that he was going to find wood. I just sat there a little confused. What the hell had I done? All I'd been doing was playing around. There goes his good mood.

I slid off the log and onto to the ground, leaning back on the damp wood. I closed my eyes and tried to ward off the impending stress headache. I just didn't need to talk anymore, everything I said annoyed this man. I was only trying to lighten the mood between us! Everything had been so horrible since the fist time we met. It was like the world was targeting us and sending all the bad luck our way. I didn't belong here. For the first time since I'd been in the AC world I wanted to go home.

"I want my mommy." I whimpered, hanging my head and staring at my hands. "Ugh, I'm pathetic. I'm seventeen and crying for my mother. She'd be so pissed at all the trouble I've gotten myself into and tell me for the thousandth time that video games aren't good for anyone."

"What's a video game?"

My head snapped up, my body freezing with fear as I realized that the voice was not Connor, but a boy maybe a year or two younger than me standing on the opposite side of the small clearing. He looked me over obviously just as shocked to see me and I was him. Was he a Templar? He didn't look like one but neither did the old man back in Boston.

"What's a video game?" He repeated.

"Its nothing." I snapped. "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. You're on my father's land. He heard voices and sent me to find who it was." The boy said. I hadn't noticed until now the musket that he held in his hands. Oh Lord, if Connor came back hell would break loose.

"Tell me who you are first." I said quickly.

"Thomas Avery, ma'am. Now tell me who you are." He narrowed his eyes and his grip on the gun tightened.

"Just put the gun down, please. I promise I mean no harm to you or anyone else." I laughed nervously. Thomas didn't set down the gun.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?"

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Connor erupted from the trees like an angry wild animal. He towered over the boy, his massive muscular frame dwarfing the young boy who stood quivering in front of the Assassin. Connor drew his tomahawk in one deft movement but didn't advance to attack.

"I-I didn't mean anything sir! You're on our land! I was just sent to see who it was and drive them off." Thomas stammered, taking a small step back. Connor took one step forward.

"Really? Is that the true story?" The Assassin snarled.

"Connor, I don't think he's, uh, a bad guy." I said weakly.

"Yeah! Listen to her, I'm not a bad guy! I promise!" Thomas glanced over and pointed at me excitedly. I grimaced as Connor tensed and raised his weapon a fraction of an inch.

"Do _not _point at her and do _not_ look at her, do you understand me? Get back to your father and tell him there was no one on his land. We weren't here, you never saw us." Connor's voice was scary quiet. I didn't blame the boy as he nodded his head and spun on his heel, dashing off into the forest towards his home.

"We have to get out of here now." Connor snarled, picking me up into his arms roughly.

"Why? He was just a kid. Why were you so defensive and…_possessive_?" I asked, still shocked by the encounter.

"I didn't trust him. He held that musket like a solider, not a farm boy." Connor said, lifting me up on the back of the horse.

"You think everyone is a soldier or a Templar." I said rolling my eyes.

"After what you've seen the last few days, don't you think I deserve that privilege?" Connor didn't even look at me as he said this, instead he swung up on the back of the horse. I fell silent as he urged the beast forward, I didn't know how to respond to his question. I'd seen Connor be targeted not once, not twice, but three times in only a week. Two of those times the attack had been focused on me as well. How did Connor live like this? He was always being hunted and targeted, his name was probably a usual topic at the Templar dinner table. With so much attention focused on him the only way he could survive was trusting no one. I finally understood why Connor was so reserved and snappish, he didn't know _how_ to trust.

"I understand what you are saying now." I whispered softly. "But I do have one question."

"Speak it then." He answered gruffly.

"If don't trust anyone, why did you trust me?"

At this Connor said nothing.


	7. Memories of Different Times

**I tried something a little different with this chapter. I added some folklore into the story and according to the interwebs it is a legit Mohawk story. Tell me if you liked it or if it sucked. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Ava's words hung in the air like an Autumn leaf falling from the sky. She raised a question that had never occurred to me. Why _did _I defend and share my secrets with this girl who was nothing but a stranger? Trust and strangers never went together, but here I was handing it out like it was nothing. So why did I do it? It took me months to trust my mentor Achilles but I'd given this girl all my energy and confidence in a matter of minutes. I was going mad, that had to be the reason. What fool would do such a thing? But I was kidding myself, I knew why I'd given her my all. The image of her sitting in the snow with leaves and twigs sticking out of her chocolate locks manifested in my mind. She was clueless, her big blue eyes scared and confused. She had been no threat to me and so I threw my first day of Assassin training out the door and let her tag along. Achilles always said not to trust even the most innocent and I was always good at that, but the girl that held onto my waist right now had to be the most innocent person I'd ever met in my entire life. My mentor's words echoed in my mind, _the most innocent can be the most harmful. _The thought of Ava being harmful was almost amusing enough for me to laugh out loud. So far she had proven herself to be as innocent as a newborn filly.

We traveled for another few miles before we stopped again and set up camp. This time we weren't rudely interrupted and she was able to get some well needed rest. I on the other hand _couldn't_ sleep. She talked in her sleep about the most ludicrous things. She would drone on and on about throwing her "Xbox" out the window when she got home, or about how she was going to kill a million "dragons" when she was able to play "Skyrim" again.

"Of course I'll have to kill the dragons before I throw my Xbox out the window." Ava mumbled, turning over on her side and sighing. I rolled my eyes and stared up at the clear sky, letting my mind drift for once from the topic of Ava. The moon shined brightly, overpowering the billions of tiny stars that dotted the sky. In the distance the whistled chirp of a Golden Eagle sounded and I wondered why he was awake. They had little vision in nighttime so they stuck to the treetops. My people, the Mohawk tribe, had a story about the Golden Eagle. I remembered my mother telling me the story on nights like this, nights where sleep evaded me but thoughts were present.

"Do you know how the Golden Eagle came to be, _Ratonhnhake:ton_?" My mother would ask.

"No, I do not." I would reply.

"Well it happened many years ago in a village like ours when a boy was born. After three moons he received his name like all children in our tribe. The Elder held him up to Father Sky then touched him to Mother Earth. Next, faced each corner of the Earth, first East, then South, then West, and finally North. It was there that he spoke the child's name, _Ka Bay she go e sayd_." She said.

"He Who Walks a Different Path." I whispered in English, my mother frowning at the use of the language. She didn't like it when I would talk in my father's tongue.

"Yes, that is correct," She continued. "Now, the boy grew older and over time more became expected of him. It was time for him to start to grow up and become a man of the tribe. Soon he would learn to hunt and protect his family. But, the boy was strange. He spent his days in the forest talking his animal brothers and sisters. He took no interest in the daily lives of the village. The Elders became worried and called him to a meeting. There they asked him why he wouldn't partake in activates to benefit the tribe and why he would not kill the animals for food. _Ka Bay she go e sayd _told them 'The Creator has given me a different Vision, Elders. These ways are not for me.'

The Elders spent many hours trying to reach a decision of what to do with the boy. Finally they spoke and said, 'If you will not work or help our village you must leave. There is no room for those who will not work for the well-being of our People.' With mixed emotions _Ka Bay she go e sayd _left his village, sad to be leaving his family but happy to be spending more time with is animal friends."

"What happened next, _ista*_?" I asked.

"I will tell you, be patient." She would laugh and smile, resting her soft hand on my face. My mother always had the smell of wild berries. It was a comforting scent that made the troubles in the world fade away into nothing when I was a child.

"Now, the boy lived in the forest with the animals. They all became friends and loved each other like brothers and sisters. But some of these animals would give themselves up to feed the tribe and its People. _Ka Bay she go e sayd _did not like to see his animal friends die, it left him very saddened. So when the hunters came he would chase them off and scare them so they wouldn't kill his friends. But, very quickly the tribe was without food. Bowls were empty and people were weak and hungry. The hunters were angry with _Ka Bay she go e sayd _so they chased him all the way up to the top of the mountain. There he had only the birds to keep him company.

So the years wore on and he was no longer a boy but becoming a man. Like all who grow up their bodies change, becoming stronger and taller. But _Ka Bay she go e sayd _was changing in ways that he'd never seen before. One day he awoke to find his fingernails replaced by sharp talons. Feathers started to appear on the backs of his hands and in the skin of his arms and shoulders. He was very frightened by this and quickly started to pray for the Creator for guidance and help. On the fourth day the Creator manifested as a bird the boy had never seen before. _Ka Bay she go e sayd _listened in awe as the Creator spoke:

'My son, you have remained true to the Vision I placed within you when you entered this World of Physical Things. You have learned and endured very much. Now it is time for you to take the form of a new creature that shall will enter this World: _Kinew_, the Golden Eagle.

In return for your loyalty, you and all your kin will have this same Honor of carrying the prayers of Human-Kind between the Worlds of Earth and Spirit. All who see an Eagle shall be reminded of Freedom, Grace, Talent, Power, Bravery and Truth. All who hold your feathers must speak only the Truth a kind and gentle manner.

My view of what happens in this World is very different from where I live in the Spirit Land. You will spend most of your time in the realm of Father Sky and view the world below in a different way. As my Vision is unique and different, your eyesight will be keener than any other bird that calls the sky his home. All who see you flying higher than all other winged ones will be reminded of the World of Spirit which is unseen yet so close-by to those on the world of Physical things. I have chose you to upkeep all that is kept as traits dearest to the People. Now go and spread your wings, child. Go and tell the world about your Honor!'

And so the Creator left and _Ka Bay she go e sayd _was no longer a man, but a messenger of the Creator. That my dear son is how the Golden Eagle came to be." My mother unfolded her legs and stood up, kissing me on the forehead and telling me goodnight. After her stories I fell asleep quickly, forgetting all my troubles and thoughts. The story of the Golden Eagle was always my favorite, as the Eagle represented everything my mother wanted me to be. As I laid there looking up at the sky I wondered if I had become that Eagle yet.

Another moan from Ava jolted me from my memories and I sighed. I glanced over at her, surprised to see that she was awake and staring at me intently with her clear blue eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment before she spoke out, her voice loud in the quiet of the night.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She asked. I wondered if I should tell her the truth, would she laugh? My childhood memories were very unlike the man I was today. Some memories had no troubles and seemed frivolous to outsiders, but to me every one of them was sacred. I wanted to hold on to that last bit of happiness that I had in me…I wanted to hold on to that last bit of trust.

"I was thinking about my mother and a story she used to tell me." I said finally, watching Ava's and waiting for a sarcastic remark. But it never came, instead she frowned and her eyes became sad.

"What is wrong?" I asked quickly, tensing.

"Nothing, I'm just…happy." Ava laughed breathlessly. I raised my eyebrows at her strange behavior, which I was finding to be the normal for this girl.

"Why are you…happy?" I said.

"Well, by the way you were smiling earlier it must have been a good memory. It makes me glad that you aren't all that cold and uncaring. You've still got some human emotions left in you." She said, a joking tone accenting her last few words. "Maybe there is hope for you after all."

"What are you trying to say, Ava? Don't speak in riddles, tell your mind" I growled, becoming agitated. She rolled her eyes and sighed, sounded frustrated and tired.

"All I'm saying is that you aren't all that…personable. I just wish you'd open up more and let go a little, ya know be wild and free. YOLO." She snickered as if she was enjoying her own little joke.

"YOLO?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It means you only live once so make your life worth it. I guess it doesn't work though if you believe reincarnation…" She bit her lip and gave me an awkward smile.

"YOLO is a very stupid sounding word." I muttered.

"That's one thing I can agree with you on." Ava laughed, rolling on her back and looking up at the stars. She became very distant as she retreated into her mind, letting silence return to the clearing. I didn't follow her gaze though, I just stared at her. She was an interesting woman, or should I say_ girl. _Maybe she was around my age but she still acted like a child. I wondered what she thought as she so uncharacteristically remained quiet and still. That was one thing about her that always got under my skin, she was always _moving. _It was like she couldn't stop flicking her hands about or bobbing her head to some tune I'd never heard. When she was fixed it was a reason to be worried. Slowly, I was piecing Ava together while she gradually did the same to me.

"What is on your mind?" I asked, unable to keep the question in any longer.

"Can't tell you." She said bluntly. "Its not for you to hear…yet."

"Should I be worried?" I asked, while in reality I was already dreading the possibilities of what could be swimming around in her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be worried actually." Ava answered. I didn't understand her words but I didn't push her any farther. I would let her tell me when she was ready, there was no need to start another fight.

"Then go back to sleep. We have to get up early in the morning." I told her, sounding somewhat snappish. She rolled her eyes and turned over on her good side, but not before I heard her mumble, "Damn grumpy Assassin."

At this I laughed.

* * *

"_On the road again! Goin' places that I've never been! Seein' things that I may never see again!" _

Ava's voice was that of a screeching cat, she had no talent in the musical department. On top of her voice the song she sung was horrible and was like nothing I'd ever heard before. She'd been in a exceptionally good mood as soon as she had woken up. All day she had been singing ridiculous songs and chatting on and on about nonsense. My tolerance level was at an end, any moment I would snap and yell in her face to shut the hell up. But, thankfully something caught her attention, and mine, before I could unleash the frustration that had been building inside me.

"Connor, I see buildings!" She whispered, her voice excited.

"Yes, we're here, that's New York." I said half-heartedly.

"Wow, hard to believe that it grew into what it is back-" Ava suddenly cut off and looked away. "Er, its great. Lets just get there and do what we've got to do."

I frowned at her words. "Back, where? What are you talking about?" I asked her, slowing the horse and glancing back to look at her.

"Nothing," She said too quickly. "Can we please just get there? My shoulder hurts really badly and I'd like to get clean because I'm sure I don't smell to great. I know you don't." She gave a weak smile and I turned back around, not pushing her further.

"When we get there I'm going to stable the horse so I'll have to help you through the city to Achilles' home." I said. "You you think you'll be okay to walk?"

"I'll try." Ava answered tentatively. "If I can't you'll carry me, right?"

"Yes, I will not just leave you on the streets Ava." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Well, excuse me-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand and she growled under her breath.

"Hush!" I hissed. She became quiet and I listened, angling my head forward to hear the voices more clearly. They were British, their accents standing out among the other voices that belonged to colonists. Ava's grip around my waist became tighter and she too heard the voices of the soldiers.

"If you want to get into the city you'll have to pay the fee." One barked roughly. I hadn't planned on this, would we be able to get through? Were they looking for us or were they just greedy bastards like the rest of the soldiers sent here to sway colonists away from rebellion. I would have to go through it though, Ava needed help and I needed to speak with my mentor on the situation I'd gotten myself into. I urged the horse onward and he tiredly picked up the pace. I felt sorry for the poor beast but we had to get through this quickly.

The Redcoats looked up as they heard the sound of hooves against the gravel path, their lips turning up into greasy smiles. I relaxed somewhat as I realized they just probably wanted money but I didn't dare let my guard down completely. We inched closer and closer and their smiled started to fade as they saw the condition of myself and Ava. We probably looked like we'd been drug by a band of wild horses. While these men were no geniuses they were slowly figuring out we weren't going to be a huge source of income.

"If you wanna' enter the city you have to pay the fee!" The first soldier snapped.

"How much?" I asked, keeping my head low so my hood would cover all of my face except my mouth and chin.

"Uh…how much you got?" He asked.

"Three New York pounds." I answered truthfully.

"Ah, well…give it here and you can enter the city. I'd ask for more but that girl you've got up there looks ill and I don't wanna catch what she has. You get on out of here." He said, grabbing the money from my hand and stepping back. I gave him and nod and dug my heels into the side of the horse. We galloped away, leaving them in the dust. I wanted to separate myself from them as quickly as possible. When they finally faded into the distance I slowed to a walk.

"I thought we were going to be caught…or killed!" Ava whispered in my ear.

"Well we weren't so stop squeezing the life out of me!" I snarled, using one hand to pry her arms from my waist.

"Oops." She snickered.

"Yeah, whatever." I snapped back.

"Don't be an ill-tail!" Ava snarled.

"I'll try." I said sarcastically.

"Lets just get to the city already. This adventure on the road has been way too long." Ava growled.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_*ista = mother_

_(according to the interwebs)_


	8. You'll Never Win

**Just to let you guys know I haven't played AC 3 yet. I won't be able until Christmas DX I refuse to look at Wikis cause they'll spoil the game for me. Any characters that are cannon and based off what personalities I think they would have. I know only little about Achilles so don't kill me for anything I get wrong. Also, Meredith is my creation...unless there is like an AC 3 character with the same name...which would be awkward.**

* * *

Back in the real world I'd only been to New York once. I didn't know much about it, nor did I really care. I hated cities, really, especially New York. But this place was a totally different story. It was young and full of optimism. The buildings weren't massive structures of steel and glass, they were just wood and brick, but they were sturdy and strong. Every inch of the city was filled with something, whether it be people, animals, or roadside stands. It held the hope that one day it would be as important as the historic streets of London. I wondered if these people would be proud of what it had become in my time. Connor turned the horse around and my view of New York was cut off as he hitched the animal at a shabby looking stables. The assassin slid off the beast's back, landing soundlessly on the dry grass. He looked up, holding his arms out for me to fall into. I felt like a helpless child, the least he could do was let me try to get down without his help, and then come to my rescue if I started to end up face first in a pile of horse crap.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, my hands locking on tightly. I hadn't noticed really until now how firm and muscular they were. His muscles tensed as he swung my body from the horse, my full weight resting on him. I could feel his warmth through the thin cotton shirt he wore. His hands slid from my ribcage, down my arms and into my own hands. They were rough and calloused, telling a story of hard work and a difficult past. I shivered at the intense desire that swam through each of my veins, doing my best to ignore how close I was to Connor and his runway model hotness. He could have seriously been an underwear model for Calvin Klein or something. Just the thought of the Assassin outfitted in a pair of whitey tighties made me laugh out loud.

"Uh…what's so funny?" He asked, his hands drifting out of my own slowly. I swayed but steadied myself before I landed on the ground "Oh nothing, just thinking about something. Nothing for you to be concerned about." I grinned, maybe a little too perkily. Connor raised and eyebrow and stepped back a step as if I'd frightened him. But, like always, he became all business again. "Right, so lets get going. It won't be a long journey. The house is on the opposite side of the waterfront. The fastest way in straight through the city, the only problem is that there's a lot of people. Do you think you'll be alright? I promise not to lose you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I'll be fine. Just chillax, I'm not that incapable of caring for myself. How many times do I have to go over this with you?" I said, agitated. "I don't believe you," Connor argued, his voice blunt. "Just stay close, understand?" I nodded, too tired to argue with him anymore. The faster we got to this Achilles guys house, the happier I'd be. I desperately wanted something other than rabbit and wild berries for my dinner tonight.

We snaked our way through the city as quickly as was possible for me. Connor seemed impatient and jumpy but he put up with the slow pace, only making a minimal amount of rude comments every so often. The closer we came to the heart of the city, the more people there were. Just like the New York back in my time people pushed and cursed like total assholes. Some were clearly the ancestors of taxi drivers. Connor tensed at every shout or neigh of a horse. He took so many unnecessary turns and twists that would take us down dark alleyways that dumped us out on the same road we'd been on only moments ago. One turn we took actually set us back about a block or so, but of course Connor didn't seem to notice, he just took another side street that led us to another road. Soon we were traveling down streets that only held a few lonely hobos and emaciated dogs that glared at us like we were a can of Alpo dog food, their pink tongues dripping with saliva. I couldn't help but shiver at the memory of the wolf's canines ripping into my shoulder.

"We're almost there, just two or three more blocks." Connor announced, breaking the creepy silence. He slowed his pace so that he was walking beside me rather than in front. "When we arrive don't speak to Achilles unless he asks you a question directly. Let me do the talking. He isn't going to be very happy that I failed my mission to save _you_." He looked as if he almost pitied me. I snorted, disgusted by the way he said 'you.' It was as if I was some horrible disease he was afraid of catching. "Alright, whatever." I snapped, my voice wavering as if I was on the edge of tears. I thought he would just ignore me like he always did, but unfortunately this time he actually took some interest in whether or not he'd upset me. "Ava? What's wrong? You sound like you're about to cry. I'm sorry if I sound so cruel, its just the truth." Connor laid a strong hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off, anger spilling over. "Maybe Achilles will know how I can get the fuck out of here. I'm just _so _sorry about how much time I've wasted for you. Its not like Templars kill themselves, am I right?" I hissed maliciously, each word dripping with poison. I didn't understand why I was so acrid, it must have been how exhausted I was, or the pain that licked the right side of my body, but I just couldn't hold back the vexation.

Connor stopped suddenly and I continued stomping down the deserted streets, wrapped up in my furious thoughts. "Ava, where are you going?" Connor's voice reached my ears from a few feet back. "I'm going to Achilles house! What are _you_ doing?" I snarled, stopping and turning around to glare at him to emphasize my anger. He obviously didn't get it because he was standing there with a small smirk on his face. "Well, if that's where you're going then I'd advise you to take a few steps back because we're already here." His gaze wandered to a dirty brick building. All the windows were dark and the cast iron railing tilted slightly. It looked like nobody had lived there for ages. I glanced at Connor with a raised eyebrow. "This is it? This place is a shit hole. He seriously needs to win Extreme Home Makeover. They'd love this place." I started to cross my arms but thought twice about it before Satan could come and seductively lick my shoulder until it bled. "Ava, what are you talking about?" Connor asked with a sigh. "Uh, never mind. Lets go inside and meet the guy! This should be fun…just you go in first." I gave a shy smile and darted behind him. He glanced back at me, obviously very annoyed with my erratic behavior. I couldn't blame him with my bipolar mood swings.

Connor ascended the stairs with me following close behind. He knocked three times on the door, paused, then knocked five more. Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open and the darkened city was bathed in glowing light. An older man stood in the doorway, his frame hunched over and his weight resting on a wooden cane. While this man's body was now frail with old age his eyes still held the power of a young athletic soldier. This man demanded respect, I could now understand the Assassin's hurry to get back to New York. Achilles hobbled forward one step, stopping so that there was a foot between him and me and Conner. His dark eyes shifted from his pupil to my hiding spot behind Connor. He stared at me for a moment then turned his attention back to the young Assassin.

"Well, well, well, the black sheep returns." Achilles rumbled slowly, his voice holding a slight island dialect. "I didn't know what to think of you, Connor. I wasn't sure you'd return but here you are carrying with you a frightened little _girl_." He gave a low snort and shook his head before he continued. "You've got some explaining to do." Achilles stepped aside and Connor entered, but not before grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. I did my best to ignore the Master Assassin's outraged glare as we all exited the foyer and entered the parlor. Despite the shitty outside, the inside was gorgeous. The floors were a dark pine and the walls were painted in foresty colors. A sofa was placed at the side of the room and three chairs and a table were positioned by the fireplace which was roaring with brightly colored flames. It wasn't until Connor led me toward the fire that I realized how cold I'd really been the past few days. I shed the Assassin's coat, sat down in one of the chairs, and let the warmth sink into my chilled skin. I sighed contently, enjoying the simple pleasure. I could have fallen asleep right there if the second Mr. Grumpy Assassin didn't come hobbling over, clearing his throat loudly as if we already couldn't hear him scratching up the nice hardwood with his stick-cane.

"Connor, would you mind stepping out of the room with me for a moment? I don't think this _girl _should be apart of our conversation just yet." Achilles said gruffly. I glanced over at him and immediately wished I hadn't. He was glaring right at me with his beady black eyes. For some reason he reminded me of a bear. I quickly turned my gaze to Connor who was slipping his coat back on. "Alright, but this can't take long. She has wounds that need to be tended to and I'm sure she'd like to clean up and rest." Connor said, sounding somewhat annoyed. I was surprised that he was standing up for me. It looked like ole' Raton-do-whatever was on the path to gaining some of my respect. I gave him a small smile but he pretended not to notice, only focusing on the hard gaze of his mentor. "Meredith can take care of her wounds." Achilles finally said after a few moments of heated silence, a small smirk forming on his cracked lips. I glanced away from Achilles and back to Connor who was looking very confused.

"Meredith is here? What? How? I thought…" Connor trailed off, shuffling uncomfortably, something I'd never seen him do before. He always seemed so confident but apparently this Meredith person made him nervous. "Why is she here, Mentor? She, Jacob, and Walter were supposed to be traveling to Britain. Their boat left the day after I did. What went wrong?" Connor's voice was frantic, I'd never heard him sound so upset before. Achilles realized this as well and raised a weathered hand, stopped Connor as he started to speak again. "Aveline, an Assassin stationed in New Orleans, was in need of a few extra hands. Seeing this as a greater issue, we gave the three the option of going to New Orleans or staying here in New York. Jacob and Walter went down but Meredith stayed. While you've been off with _this_," He snarled the last word, jabbing a crooked finger at me before continuing. "Meredith has been picking up the odd jobs that you were supposed to be doing. It's a blessing that she stayed or nothing would get done." He stopped, leaning heavily on his cane. Slowly, Connor had calmed down and was now back to his impassive self. "Where is she now, Achilles?" He asked.

"_Ratonhnhaké ton_, I am here." A musical female voice floated throughout the room. We all turned our heads towards the voice of a young woman standing in the doorway. I immediately wanted to drown myself or just roll around on the floor sobbing my eyeballs out. She was tall and slender, her skin the color of honey. Her thick midnight hair was straight as a stick, stopping right at her hips. She smiled, her cherry lips plump. She was the kind of woman that made even the most confident girls want to try liposuction with a vacuum cleaner. What made it even worse was the look on Connor's face as he rushed towards her, hugging her affectionately. Where the hell was a hidden blade when I needed it!?

"Meredith! I'm so glad you're here!" Connor exclaimed, his tone happier than I'd ever heard. The woman threw back her head and laughed, her black locks shimmering in the firelight. "I'm am also very happy to see you, Connor. When Achilles said you hadn't come back yet from your mission I was worried. I was afraid for the worst. We must talk after you are finished with your mentor." Meredith smiled, stepping out of the hug. It wasn't until now that she saw me, glaring at the two of them with hatred that would make the devil cringe. "Oh," Meredith said, staring at me like I was some weird alien. "Who is she?" Connor glanced back at me quickly and laughed like I was no big deal. "Ah, it's a long story." He said dismissively. I felt my heart skip a beat and fall from my chest into the depths of hell. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know why I was so torn by this, of course he didn't care about me and honestly did I? I mean he was just like eye candy, right? My heart screamed he was something else. But I couldn't forget that this was just a dream. It didn't matter, it was all just an illusion. No matter what I told myself, the horrible sinking feeling didn't leave my chest.

"You two will be able to talk soon. I need to speak with Connor right now and Meredith I want you to help this girl clean up." Achilles announced, hobbling towards the door. Connor gave Meredith an apologetic smile and exited with his mentor, closing the double doors behind him…leaving me alone with _her. _We both looked at each other awkwardly. The room was very silent except for the crackling of the fireplace and the occasional bark of a dog outside. I drummed my fingers on the side of the chair, both of us waiting for the other one to speak. Finally, Meredith broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Meredith TideStream. I didn't catch your name." I kinda just looked at her, not really wanted to speak or say anything. But, we couldn't just stare at each other forever. "I'm Ava Torry. Great to meet you." I sighed unenthusiastically. Meredith glided across the room and sat down in the chair opposite of me. I did my best not to glare at her perfection and ability to be the best of buds with Connor Kenway. "So I overheard that you have some wounds? I can take care of those and I'm sure you'd like to take a bath as well. Lucky for you I'm warming some water now and we just made some new soap. I might have some clothes that will fit you as well." She said warmly. I could tell she was trying very hard to make this as comfortable as possible. I just nodded and gave a half smile. I was thankful when she walked out of the room to get the tub and the water. Even in my dreams I couldn't have the dashing prince, or in this case dangerous Assassin. But what was I even thinking? When had any of this become about love and lust? This place was tearing my mind apart and shredding my emotions. I was physically and mentally worn out.

"What kind of sick and twisted dream is this?" I muttered to the empty room. I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands, hoping that when I looked up the world would be sane again. Of course it wasn't, and Meredith was there in all her glory ruining my pity party. _'Screw this shit,' _I groaned inwardly '_Next time, I'm dreaming about Skyrim!'_


	9. Broken Again

I sat on the edge of the fireplace, my skin still tingling from the long bath I'd just taken. The nightgown Meredith loaned me fit like a Snuggie and gave me extra cloth to wrap myself in. I tucked my legs under me and waited for Connor to come and speak with me. I hadn't seen him since he left me with Meredith. I was debating whether or not I even wanted to see him since he obviously thought I was nothing more than a street cat. The memory of him practically running towards her made me want to throw up the bread and cheese I'd been given for supper. I couldn't make sense as to why I was so upset or why I even cared. Over and over again I repeated to myself that this was all a fantasy but I just couldn't ignore the genuine feelings I was having. I was avoiding the inevitable but I at least had to try and keep the last bits of my sanity from disappearing forever.

"Ava? Are you still awake?" Connor's voice broke the silence and I looked up from my hands at the door. "Yep," I called back. "Not asleep just yet captain." The door opened and Connor entered the room, glancing around until his eyes rested on me. He didn't say anything as he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the fireplace beside me. We sat in silence, our breathing the only sound. The odd tension between us felt odd and almost electric. I glanced over at him to see his brown eyes staring at me intensely. I hadn't noticed until now that his black hair was wet and hung down, caressing his shoulders. Instead of his Assassins uniform he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black pants, his feet bare.

"You smell a lot better," Connor muttered. "Like lavender." I rolled my eyes but didn't relax. "I'll take that as a complement, you do too. You smell like…lavender as well." I snorted and glanced away so he wouldn't meet my eyes. He didn't smell like lavender, he smelled like himself. That wonderful scent of wild forests and untamed land. Connor chuckled and I regained my composure before turning back to him. He was still looking at me, waiting for something. I wasn't going to bring up Meredith, for all he knew I didn't have a problem with her. He would jump to conclusions and think I was jealous of her and that I had fallen in love with him. Maybe I was jealous but I didn't like him like that…or did I? God, no! I couldn't because he wasn't real! _Get that in your head, Ava!_

Connor cleared his throat beside me and I was startled back into reality. "What are you thinking so hard about?" His words echoed my own from a few nights ago when he had been lying awake most of the night. "Nothing, Connor. I mean I'm just confused and worried." I said, which was true. I was very confused, not just about him but everything else. Like how in the hell I'd gotten into this place and how I would get back. "Did Meredith tell you anything about my speaking with Achilles?" Connor asked hesitantly. I stiffened a little and shook my head no. "She didn't say a word. All she said was that you would explain everything to me." I didn't know why but it bothered me that Connor would share information about me with Meredith. For me, everything that had happened felt like it should stay between me and him, not some Native whore. Not that she was a whore, I just had to come up with some derogatory name for the bitch.

"Well, Achilles was a little more…forgiving when I told him the whole story. He seems to think that there is more reason for the Templars to pursue you." Connor said slowly, his eyes boring into mine making and me feel slightly uncomfortable. I stretched my legs out and looked down at my toes. "So he's saying that there must be more than me just ruining their plans to kill you. They want me for something else. Did he have any grand ideas to what that something could be?" I asked.

"Achilles didn't know but he thought you might. What have you been hiding from me, Ava? Do you work with the Templars? Tell the truth this time." His voice had gone cold. I slowly looked up to meet his icy glare, my heart skipping a beat. Achilles had obviously convinced him that I was a lying bitch. "I haven't been lying to you. That's the first time I've ever been near a Templar or an Assassin. I promise I'm not with them, I wouldn't dream of being apart of them. Connor you have to believe me that I have no idea what they would want out of me." I pleaded, tucking my legs back under my nightgown as if it was a shield that could block Connor's blows. "Please, believe me. If there is something they want from me I have no idea what it could be."

Connor sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Honestly, I feel like you are hiding something from me but I don't think you have anything to do with the Templars. I'll tell Achilles that I'm sure you aren't one but he'll want to question you himself. You're going to have to be very convincing. My mentor doesn't believe things very easily." He said. I relaxed, the fear gone that he would slit my throat or I'd been thrown out on the streets. "Thank you, Connor." I breathed. He glanced over at me, his expression still cold. "There is one more thing," He said. "I saw the way you glared at Meredith. I've noticed it for awhile now but I thought you might just outgrow it. You can't be in love with me, Ava. Just forget any feelings you have for me. What you think you feel is just childish lust. Don't try to create something that isn't there, okay?" Connor stood up and gave me a reassuring smile. "Goodnight Ava, I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a curt nod and walked out, closing the door shut behind him.

I sat there for a moment, debating on whether or not I should cry. He saw everything, of course he did. He was an Assassin, he was supposed to see everything. He saw something when I didn't even notice it. I'd fallen in love with him. I knew this, I'd known this all along but I had to ignore it and pretend that it didn't exist. Foolishly I had thought that maybe he would love me back and things would end happily like they did in books. But this wasn't a book or a game, this was _real_. I'd let myself get caught up in a childlike fantasy. Connor was right, I shouldn't have made something up that hadn't been there all along. But no matter what I told myself, no matter how many times I told myself that I never loved him or even liked him, I couldn't help the fact that my heart had left my chest and the world had turned upside down.

Shakily I made my way to the sofa. Achilles hadn't allowed me a room so I was to sleep in here. Meredith had laid out a blanket and pillow for me to sleep with. For once I was grateful for something she had done. I laid down and curled up under the blanket, willing sleep to come and take away all the pain. Thankfully it obliged and I drifted off into a well needed rest.

Someone was roughly shaking me. Whoever they were they needed to fucking stop before I dropkicked their ass. Couldn't they tell that I was _sleeping_? They wouldn't let up and soon they were talking. It was a male voice that sounded very familiar…Connor. It was Connor. My eyes snapped open the moment the memories from last night reappeared. I suddenly felt sick. "Ava! Damn it! Wake up!" He snarled. From what I could see he was already dressed in his Assassin's garb, weapons and all. I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What do _you_ want?" I hissed. He grabbed me by my left arm and yanked me up. I stumbled slightly and his grip tightened. "Breakfast is almost ready and you are the only one who isn't up. Meredith laid out some clothes for you now get dressed. When you're done, come find us in the dining room." Connor let go of my arm and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Well, someone is in a pissy mood today." I muttered. I made my way over to an armchair that had some clothes laid across the back. I picked the top piece up and studied it, it was a pair of tight fitting black pants. The other things were a loose shirt and long coat. A pair of knee high brown leather boots were set neatly at the foot of the chair. My old clothes were placed on the table, my bra and underwear on top. I blushed, realizing that Meredith had cleaned my undergarments.

I hastily put on my new outfit. It all was a little loose but Meredith had thankfully given me a belt, the buckle the shape of the Assassin's insignia. It shone brightly in the sunlight, highlighting the engravings that were etched in the silver. "I'm wearing an Assassin's outfit." I whispered to myself. Somehow it wasn't as exciting as I had imagined it to be. Last night had soured everything about this place for me. I slipped on the thick woolen socks then the boots and made my way out of the room.

I walked deeper into the house, passing open parlors and closed doors. It wasn't hard to find the dining room, I just followed the smell of the food. Soon I could recognize bacon, eggs, and the sweet tang of syrup. I quickened my pace as my stomach growled greedily. I entered the next open parlor, finding this one to be the dining room. Just like the rest of the house it was very…posh. The drapes were thick dark green velvet and the walls were murals depicting a fox hunt. At the center of the room was a long mahogany table dressed with a fine table cloth and china. Achilles sat at the head of the table, Connor at his right and Meredith beside him. The old Assassin motioned for me to take the seat on his left. Grudgingly I did so, hating the fact that would have to stare at Connor throughout breakfast.

"How are you this morning Miss. Torry?" Achilles rumbled, turning away from Connor and Meredith's conversation to look at me. "I've been better." I sighed with a small smile. He frowned and I noticed Connor glance at me quickly then back to Meredith. "I'm sorry to hear that. But we should get on with the matter at hand. I was informed of your talk with Connor last night. Once again you told him that you have had no dealings with the Templars. While most of the time I believe my pupil's words I think at this time I must be the judge of whether or not you are innocent or guilty." He said bluntly. Damn what an asshat. "I guess that's fair." I shrugged, cringing as my shoulder stung. Once again I saw Connor glance over at me, this time his gaze lingering on my shoulder before he refocused his attention. My heart skipped a beat.

At that moment a door swung open behind us and a plump African American woman walked in juggling trays of food. She set them on the table and sat down beside Meredith before starting a conversation with Achilles. I dug in, hungry and actual breakfast. Connor and the whore Meredith dug in as well. For awhile I stayed out of the conversations. Achilles had his own with the woman who I found out was named Rose and Connor had his with Meredith. I happily ate, enjoying not having to have a conversation with the assholes at the table. But, of course, Achilles couldn't keep his mouth shut. "So, Connor," He started. "Since you didn't complete your contract like I asked you, you are to be doing rounds in the city until further notice." I slowly looked up at the room became very quiet. Connor was sitting stiff as a board with a death grip on his glass. "You mean, I'm going to be doing a novice's job because I _saved_ someone." He snarled. His mentor gave a wry smile. "For all we know you could have saved a girl who was sent to kill us in our sleep." At this Connor laughed, leaning back in his chair lazily. "Fine, I'll do as you say." Achilles' smiled widened as if he knew something Connor didn't. "You'll be taking the girl with you as well. If she's going to be here let her do something useful."

Connor leapt up out of his chair, his fury almost tangible. "Mentor! You cannot be serious! You're going to make me drag around a child who is practically dead weight? Are you out of your mind? Do you not understand how _difficult_ she is?" He shouted. I scowled, crossing my arms in disgust. "If I'm difficult then what the hell are you?" I scoffed. "Honestly, Connor, don't you see how _impossible_ you are?" He leaned across the table but I didn't flinch away at his uncaring gaze. If he was going to be an ass then I'd be an ass. I couldn't stand him after what he'd done last night. If he wasn't careful the anger boiling in me would explode.

"Connor, you will do as I say. You have no choice in the matter. Once you are done with your meal then you are to leave and start the watch with her following. If she can't climb, teach her. Lets see what she _can_ do before I make my decision." The old Assassin picked up his fork and began eating like nothing ever happened. For a few moments Connor sat there staring at me with hated. Then he suddenly got up and stomped out of the room, calling behind his shoulder for me to follow. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Aquila's Confession

_**I got AC 3 for Christmas and have been slowly playing it. I don't want it to end lol. I've noticed many differences between my Connor and the one in the game. I'm not going to change his character though since that wouldn't make any sense at all. I will however (hopefully) make more correct statements regarding Templars and events. Also, I have no idea how old Connor is in the game when he gets his sexy outfit because sometimes he looks like he's 30 and other times like he's 21. So, because of Ava's age, I'm going with around 20 something. Oh and the game is totally badass and Connor is so damn sexy with his stone-cold expressions and 'I'll slice your jugular' looks. I also find it pretty amusing that you can pet animals...which has nothing to do with anything but I thought I'd tell you that anyway.**_

* * *

Connor slammed the back door behind him, pulling his hood over his head forcefully. He motioned for me to follow me and I did so, not saying a word. The atmosphere around us was thick and angry as we walked onto the main road, blending into the crowd. No one seemed to notice the man in the hood or the girl in the pants. People seemed to focus all their attention on the Redcoats standing guard at every corner. They spat angry words in their direction. The British soldiers glared at the colonists, shouting back curses. Connor turned a corner and I jogged after him into another deserted alleyway. "We'll keep to the less populated areas for your sake. If you get lost out there in the crowd you might not ever be found." Connor said gruffly, sounding like he rather liked the idea of me becoming permanently lost.

Now that we were alone and not surrounded by angry mobs I was able to think more clearly. I wasn't so sure about my vow to make Connor's life miserable. The guy was a deadly assassin with a large array of weapons hanging from his belt and the reflexes of a wild cat. If I made him too angry I might not ever leave this place. Then again, would he really hurt me? Logically I knew he wouldn't, he couldn't, it'd go against the Creed, but I wondered if I pushed him too far what would happen. Already I knew he had a temper that was literally deadly, I didn't want to stir the pot. But I couldn't keep my smart mouth closed, I had to say something to make him realize that he'd killed me inside. His blunt words pained me more than I wanted to admit. Connor had humiliated and belittled me, once again giving the reminder that I was an ignorant child in his eyes. The memory of last night stung like a hot branding iron, and as I watched his tense shoulders any and all hesitation in me disappeared. I had to say something that would hurt him just as bad as he hurt me

"So, where are we going? What do we have to do?" I asked, surprised on how unemotional my voice was. Connor glanced over his shoulder at me, it was the first time that day that'd he met my gaze head on. I lifted my chin a little higher and did my best to seem neutral. "_You_ aren't going to do anything but keeping up and doing as I say. _I _on the other hand have to watch out for any sign of Templars in the area. I didn't tell you this but New York isn't our usual headquarters. We had to come to the area because of increased activity from a Templar who's…very important. If any of them find out where our hideout is in the city then we'll lose his trail again and have to start over. I need to find him before war breaks out and this place goes to hell." He said. I was shocked out how composed he was. Despite the electricity in the air Connor looked…normal. I suddenly wondered if I was making a problem when there wasn't one. Was I just making all of this up in my head? Was I overreacting? No, there _was_ something going on even if he wanted to pretend that everything from last night had been solved. His actions at breakfast proved that the silent war between us was very real. So how was he so calm when I was brimming over with anger?

"Where to first then?" I asked. He turned back around and kept walking before responding a few moments later. "We're heading for the docks first. I need to check on my ship before anything else." Connor said. I felt my mouth drop to my feet. I knew there were naval battles in the game but I hadn't realized Connor would get his own _ship_. "You have…your own boat?" I gasped, attempting to close my gaping mouth. Connor snorted. "Don't let Faulkner hear you say that. _The Aquila _is a warship, my warship." He finished proudly. I let out a dry laugh, realizing I could totally believe that Connor was the captain of his own ship. He was so forceful and determined, being a leader in a battle at sea seemed like something that would come naturally to him. "Don't say anything when we board unless I say so. The crew is a bit rowdy." Connor added. There was an edge in his voice that I didn't understand. He sounded almost angry. "Alright, I'll be nice." I lied. Already he was giving me ideas as to how I could give him pure hell.

We walked a few more blocks, the crowds here much thinner than they were back in the heart of the city. Though this place was kinda creepy. I was pretty sure what most of the people were selling in these parts were illegal. Maybe I was wrong, but I thought I smelled weed. Or it could have just been the lack of a goodnights sleep. Either way I grudgingly kept close to Connor as we drifted through the early mobster ghetto. A few more dark alleyways and we found ourselves on a more friendlier street with a nice view of the harbor. Ships lined the docks, squeezed so tightly together you could probably walk from ship to ship without having to jump. Men unloaded crates and others hung around smoking pipes and gulping down bottles of alcohol. Connor led me further down the waterfront to a huge ship set apart from the rest. I could see men aboard laughing and talking and drinking. One of them happened to glance down and see us.

"Hey! Connor's back! And he brought a _lady_." He yelled. The other men burst out into laughter. This was definitely the place to humiliate Connor. "Let down the gangplank, you idiots!" Another voice screamed with a heavy accent. I could hear the grunting of men as the gangplank was slid down from the ship and set into place. It hit the ground with a loud smack and Connor started to board. "Oh, and don't step on the ship with your left leg first. For some reason Faulkner believes that is bad luck." He sighed. "Who's Faulkner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "That'd be me lassie. Robert Faulkner, the one who isn't letting you board this ship." The heavy accented man slowly made his way down the gangplank, eyeing me and Connor. "It's also bad luck to have a woman aboard." He said.

I snorted in disbelief. "Really? Are you serious? Excuse me _Mr. Faulkner_, but from what I hear _you_ aren't captain of this ship. I don't believe you decide who gets on and off." I crossed my arms and glared at him. He stared at me for a moment, his large mouth hanging open in disbelief, before bursting out into a raging fit of laughter. He doubled over, shaking his head and stomping the ground. After a long awkward moment he recovered and straightened up, wiping tears from his beady eyes. "Aye, I've never had man nor woman talk to me like that before. It takes gut to tell an old sailor to sod off. I'll let you on lassie!" Faulkner stepped aside and I stormed past him and onto the ship. "Where'd you find a girl like this girl, Connor?" I heard him say from behind me. "It's a long story." The assassin whispered back. If I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little angry. _Good_.

When I reached the top of the gangplank Connor pushed past me with Faulkner and boarded the ship. I followed them closely, realizing how many eyes were on me. More than a dozen men suddenly swarmed around us asking questions and laughing. "How did you fish this one out of the water?" One man yelled above the noise. "Can I find the fishin' hole where you found er'!" Another laughed. "Oy, I just think I'll take her for myself!" Another sailor cackled as the rest joined in loudly. Slowly I stepped closer to Connor who was silently fuming. He quickly glanced down at me, his eyes softening slightly as he realized I was frightened. Maybe he didn't realize it or maybe he thought I didn't have feelings for him anymore, but as his eyes met mine his arm gently draped itself over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. The crowd around us overflowed with smart comments and dirty slang. With unearthly speed the assassin whipped his head around to meet the gazes of the crew. His look must have scared them shitless because they all fell silent. "Enough! Back to your posts! She does not concern any of you! Now, _get going_!" Connor hissed, his voice eerily calm. There was something very animalistic in his tone, I could hear the edge to his voice that I heard earlier when he spoke of _The Aquila's_ sailors. As the men departed Connor became very aware of his arm pushing me into his side. He quickly dropped it and walked away from me towards Faulkner who had stepped away from the scene. He didn't say anything, just left like nothing had ever happened. I felt my heart break again.

I leaned up against the railing trying to divide the anger and pain that burned in my chest. How could he do things like that to me? Care one minute then not the next? Why did he try and hurt me so badly? He was punishing me for my feelings. It wasn't right and I hated him for that. I hated him so much at that moment. He told me earlier not to talk with anyone on the ship and now I knew why, but I had to rebel against him and send him back a blow. Connor hated it when his orders weren't followed, so for the billionth time I was going to break them. I took a deep breath and let my eyes run over the men on the ship. Most of them were older but a few were closer to my age. Nearby and boy no older than eighteen was fiddling with some rope. I didn't recognize him as one of the ones who practically tried to rape me before, so I made my way over to him. Connor wasn't looking, I knew he was doing his best to not look at me.

"Uh, hi." I smiled as I approached the boy. He looked up from the rope, startled. He had one of those cute baby faces that made girls melt. "Hey, there little doll. Can I help you?" He asked with a lopsided grin. I blushed and shrugged. "Your captain won't give me a tour of the ship. Do you think you could? I'm Ava by the way, Ava Torry." I said. The boy set down the rope and wove his arm around my waist. I didn't step away. "The name is Fletcher. I'll show you around, but is it alright with the cap? I wouldn't want him to wring my neck for taking his girl." Fletcher winked and I giggled. "Oh he won't mind, I'm not his girl." I told him. The young sailor grinned and nodded towards a stairway that led into the ship. "Then right this way sweetheart."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and I hadn't seen Connor. We were ending our little tour with the very back of the ship with the Captain's Quarters. "Connor never comes in here and it's always unlocked. It's become my hideout for when I need a little alone time. Being a sailor means you're with people all the time. Just a few moments of silence are gold." Fletcher said with a sad smile as he opened up the door. The room was larger than any of the others. It was mainly empty though with nothing but a desk and bed fastened securely to the floor. "Ladies first." He said, bowing and gesturing for me to enter. I did so, walking towards the middle of the room. "I wonder why Connor never uses this place. It's quiet, and I know he likes quiet." I laughed softly. Fletcher grunted his approval but said nothing else. I walked toward the desk, trailing my fingers along its smooth top. A few papers were scattered here in there written in jagged handwriting which I guessed was Connor's. Curiously I picked one up and glanced it over. It seemed to be some kind of report. The words 'Templar' and 'Assassin were common document, but there was also a name that kept appearing, Haytham Kenway. I frowned, confused. Kenway was Connor's last name. Why did this Haytham guy have Connor's last name? The whole account was about a Templar, it had nothing to do with any of the Kenways. I skipped to the last paragraph, eager to find some explanation to the madness. But what I found only made me even more confused. I read the last few lines over and over again, not understanding what was on the paper before me. In Connor's careless handwriting, it read: _Hawytham Kenway may be my father but that does not give him the privilege to live. After all the innocent lives he has taken I will end his life. That is the only way to achieve justice. A Revolution must truly be on its way if sons are forced to kill fathers, or has this always been the natural cycle of things?_

I dropped the paper and gripped the edge of the desk. Connor's father was a Templar. Connor was in New York to kill his own father. My stomach twisted in knots with guilt. I suddenly felt terrible for sneaking away and causing trouble. I pulled away from the table warily, trying to find my voice in all the shame I felt. "Fletcher, let's go back now, okay? I think Connor is about to leave soon." I said. I waited for a response but one never came. I turned around, wondering if Fletcher left me. What I saw stopped my heart. The young sailor was standing in front of the now closed door, a malicious glint I hadn't seen earlier in his blue eyes. "Didn't your ma ever tell you that talking to _Templars_ is dangerous? Look at all the trouble you've gotten yourself into." Fletcher smiled widely, strolling toward me confidently. I backed up into the desk, my body frozen with fear. How could I have been so stupid as to follow him into this place? Most everyone was above deck, they wouldn't hear my screams. "Don't, please! No!" I breathed, trying to find something on the table I could use as a weapon against this maniac. Fletcher laughed and grabbed me by the elbows. I thrashed against him, wildly screaming and kicking and punching at the air. The only thing I succeeded in was making him angrier. He threw me up against the wall, my head smacking against the wooden panels. My head exploded in pain, my vision blurring and my legs turning into useless jello. I sunk to the ground, slouching over. Fletcher squatted in front of me, taking my chin in one of his calloused hands. "Odd how such a weak little thing can be a great man's weakest point." He said with a sad smile, releasing my chin and grabbing my hands. Fletcher took out the same rope that I'd seen him messing with earlier and wrapped it around my wrists. The fibers dug into my skin and I knew if I moved too much I'd draw blood. I lifted my gaze from the ropes to Fletcher who was staring down at me intently. "Why are you doing this? What have I done for you to come after me?" I whispered. The Templar laughed darkly shook his head. "You haven't done a thing, it's what you _will _do. You hold the key to prying open every secret of the Assassins. You're our leverage and our key, we thought we could never stop Connor, but then you pop up and change the game."

"So you just want me to lure Connor in so you can kill him? Don't you have any other ways? I'm not important enough to him or anybody for you to be able to bring down the whole network of Assassins." I muttered.

"Maybe you aren't important enough to bring them all to their knees, but you can bring down Connor." Fletcher said. I snorted, obviously this idiot didn't realize that Connor thought I was nothing more than dog. Wasn't there anything better for them to use as leverage?

"You need to get away from her." Connor's voice snarled, low and deadly. He was standing in the doorway with Faulkner behind him. Both had a weapon drawn, Connor his tomahawk and the old sailor a pistol. Fletcher whirled around, standing up and whipping out his own gun. "You might want to put down your weapons before I blow your fucking brains out." The Templar growled. Connor actually laughed, his lips turning up into a smirk. "By the time you pull the trigger you'll have a blade jammed into the side of your neck." He said. Fletcher shifted, looking uncomfortable. His hand shook as it dawned on him who he was facing. For a second he looked like a young boy and not a Templar, but only for a moment. His finger twitched, closing in on the trigger of the gun. Like he promised Connor was out of the bullet's path before the gun had even been fired. He moved low like a wolf, slinking across the floor before pouncing on his prey and ramming his tomahawk into the boy's skull. Blood exploded from the wound, pooling on the floor and creeping across the room towards every corner.

"Faulkner, get someone to dispose of the body. I'll be back later, I need to take her home." Connor said as he cleaned off his blade with the bed sheets. Faulkner quickly left, closing the door after him. Slowly Connor turned to me with a troubled look in his eyes. He stared at me for a good long minute before he spoke again. "What did he say to you?" I took my time to respond. My voice had disappeared when Connor turned Fletcher's brains into ground beef. When I found it, it was merely a whisper. "He said I was the key to ending you. The Templars want to use me as leverage." The room fell more silent that before. Connor's face morphed into a mask of horror. He slammed his fist against the wall angrily. "Damn it all." He snarled. "Just damn it all."

"Connor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause more trouble and get you killed."

I whispered. Connor's head whipped to the side, his eyes two chips of ice. "Ava, no. This is _my_ fault. I've put you in danger."

"It's all a misunderstanding though, they think you…care for me or something. They must drawn conclusions that we liked each other…" I said. Despite the circumstances blood rushed to my cheeks. Conner frowned, pushing off the wall and walked towards me. He offered a hand and I grasped it, pulling myself off the floor. I tried to pull my hand away, knowing he didn't like physical contact, but for some reason he wouldn't let go. He held it in his own, squeezing each one of my fingers gently.

"I thought you would have seen through last night. Lying has never been one of my strongest attributes. Ava, I do care for you. If you got hurt because of me…" Connor shook his head. Never before had I seen him so venerable and open.

"But you told me that there was nothing there. You don't feel the way I do. Sometimes I believe you hate me" I said, confused. He couldn't be telling me that he actually loved me. No, there was no way he could. He seemed to loathe any mention of me.

"I don't know what I feel for you, Ava…but I could never hate you." Connor dropped my hand and walked out of the room without a second glance. He left me feeling drained and frustrated. I didn't understand him, how could anyone? Did he love me or did he not?


	11. The Creed

_**This story has become a little more serious than what I first intended it to be. It's become an emotional journey, not just a tale about lovers. So, this chapter is a little more intense than others. I want to continue with the fun loving and bickering but the story needed this seriousness for once chapter. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but I hope you do because I spent a lot of time on it. But I don't don't blame you if you don't. **_

* * *

_**Connor**_

* * *

I sat in the room I had deemed as mine, the door closed shut and locked. As soon as my feet had entered the threshold of the house I hid myself away from anyone and everyone. For twenty minutes I had sat in the same place without one disturbance, and for this I was grateful. I needed to be alone. I needed to be away from _her_. Ava. The incident on the boat had made me more tired than I'd ever felt. My body and mind ached for rest, but when I closed my eyes her face was there and more clearer than ever. Even locked away on the other side of the house she was still haunting me like a lost soul. Ever since the night under the stars, the night I could only think of my mother, I had begun to see Ava in another light, a light that scared and confused me. Everything since then had escalated into an internal battle waging inside me that was all due to her. I wished she never appeared or even existed. I wished she would go back to wherever she came from and stay there, and when she did that I would never think about her again. But my hopes were weak. A part of me, a part that was quickly growing, could not bear to even dream that she had never been apart of my life. And to think of her being gone for good? Intolerable. Ava was taking over me like a disease would take over an old man. The only difference was that she was much more terrible than an illness.

I shook my head slowly as if it could clear the visions of her long chocolate locks and crystal blue eyes from my head and went to work on the menial task of taking off the array of weapons hanging from my body. For the first time I realized I hadn't even taken the time pull my hood down. I frowned, disturbed that I would have forgotten such a task that had become second nature for me. It showed how much Ava had gotten under my skin. I pushed the thought away and focused a little too hard on undoing all the buckles and clasps that held various pistols, knives, rope darts, and other weapons on my uniform. In no time the nearby dresser was overflowing with my equipment. I hung my jacket on a coat hanger and left myself dressed in my shirt, pants, and moccasins. I suddenly found myself having nothing to do but think. Thinking meant bringing up Ava. I had no desire to do that. Thankfully a knock on my door and the sound of a familiar voice saved me from the pain.

"Connor? You've been locked away for almost an hour now. What in God's name are you doing in there?" Achilles snapped, sounding irritated. Without saying anything I opened the door for him to enter before sitting back down and waiting for him to do the same. Understanding my silent words, Achilles closed the door and made himself at home on the edge of the bed.

"Lord, I thought you were stringing yourself a gallows in here. Ever since you brought that girl with you I've been convinced you wanted to put a bullet through that thick skull of yours." The old Assassin snarled, closing his hands tightly around the head of his cane.

"No, Master. Nothing like that." I said dully. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards me.

"Then what the hell has you so angry? This is more than just someone hurting your pride. No, you're too upset for it to be something as petty as that. Are you worried I'm going to order you to kill her? I'm not going to if that is what you think. After talking to her I've realized she's more green than you were when you first came to me. She isn't a threat to anyone but herself."

At this I couldn't help but laugh. Achilles blunt description of her was nothing but truth. Ava couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried. "That had been one of the burdens weighing my mind." I nodded.

"But not all of them." He raised an eyebrow, his voice a statement rather than a question. "Then what is it? Tell me boy."

I frowned, my mind turning in every direction. There was no way I was telling him the truth. Achilles was a logical man who saw only one goal and nothing else. He thought with his mind and not with his heart like he so many times accused me of doing. To be the perfect instrument of death one had to rid himself of everything but focus. Emotions no longer mattered in doing what was right. Love was one to be avoided completely. So, if I told him about Ava then he would scoff and tell me I was just as foolish as believing I could save my people. Emotions drove me even at my most uncaring point. Anger and rage were key players when I drove a blade through a Templar's blackened heart. Only Achilles knew that behind my stoic expressions I was just like any other man on the street, a man driven by emotions. I looked up from my hands and faced my mentor head on, my face blank.

"Well, as I draw closer to killing my father I cannot help but wonder what he will say to me. What little times I've seen him he shows no surprise or passion. When he learns who I am, what will he say or do? I wonder if I will be able to deliver the blow that will end his life." I said slowly. It was not entirely a lie. More than often I did think about my father and how our final meeting would unfold. Ending his life wasn't going to be a problem though, and my master knew this as well.

Achilles raised a grayed eyebrow. "You do not know if you can end his life? Connor, after everything you know about him this will be the least of your worries when you face him on the battlefield."

"Yes, but what we know are rumors! Maybe I've seen him with the men that do wrong but I cannot help but think maybe he can be saved, maybe he can be brought back over to our side!" I exclaimed, surprised that my voice held so much feeling.

"I think you are examining this too closely. What you know about him are not rumors, they are truth. You've seen his acts with your own eyes. You know that he cannot be reasoned with. He had a choice long ago and willingly chose the wrong path. What makes you believe he will change his mind? Honestly, I cannot believe you are thinking this. You've seemed so determined to find and kill him." Achilles scoffed, sounding skeptical. He was slowly seeing through my feeble lie, I could tell it.

"I suppose you are right." I answered quickly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that when the time comes you _will _end his life. If there is one thing I know about you, you do not hesitate when burying your axe through a man's chest. You may have childish motives and sometimes act too quickly but you do not back down from a fight."

I laughed at his words, hanging my head. If only he knew how troubled I was, would he take back what he was saying. Except for the part about my motives being born of childish need, that was definitely true. I was really letting my emotions rule me and I couldn't bear the thought of letting my mentor know this. He would be so disappointed in me. _Love _was a distraction. Emotions were one thing Achilles despised, love was something else entirely. I never understood the difference between it and anger, pain, or any other feeling, and still I did not. Or maybe I did. Ava was silently changing so many things inside me, love being one of them. I let my mind wander to the times my eyes lingered on a woman longer than necessary and the words my mentor spoke afterwards. Achilles would growl under her breath and curse before pulling me away with more strength than his feeble appearance would let on. _"When I die and you are left to yourself, then you can love a woman. For now love is only a distraction. A woman will rip your heart out and leave you confused. If you're confused then you'll be killed. I've seen it happen many a time and I'd hate for you die in such a way. So before you do such a thing, let me pass so I don't have to see it happen to a good man again." _And then after those few words he would not speak for another few hours, only nodding when I had a question. If I told him I believed that I'd fallen for Ava, what would he say?

"Connor! Are you even listening to me? Goddamn it child! You have the attention of a hare!" Achilles shout forced me from my mind and I glanced up, startled.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I muttered.

"You're making an old man repeat himself," He hissed, glaring. "I _said_, I made Meredith speak with Ava to get some truth out of her."

I frowned, puzzled. "Truth? You just said she was harmless. She isn't a Templar. What would she be hiding?"

"You've said it yourself, there isn't something right about her."

"W-well, yes." I stammered. "But what do you hope to get out of her?"

"Well, for once I'd like the truth around here," Achilles paused, his eyes searching mine for a moment before continuing on looking unsatisfied. "And while I do not think she is a Templar, I believe she may know more about our faction than she is letting on."

I laughed, for a brief second forgetting everything that was bothering me. "How would she know? She isn't an undercover Assassin. Why would she be? And she is not here to kill us. If she knows anything it is because I've let something more slip than I should have. What gives you a reason to interrogate her about this?"

"It was something she said when she came back today. I've noticed that she talks to herself, which is a common thing except with her she pretty much yells everything that comes out of her mouth. It isn't hard to catch what she is thinking." Again I laughed, interrupting him. Achilles glared and I nodded from him to go on. "Like I was saying, I overheard her say something when she thought no one was listening. Very loudly, she declared, these were her exact words, 'Connor Kenway is more of an asshole than Altair ever was. Fuck him.'"

"Did you have to add the 'fuck him' in there?" I growled.

"I thought I would stay true to the script." Achilles shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes but continued on without spitting out an insult that would actually deserve a 'fuck you.'

"So tell me why that made you think she knows more than she is letting on. That seems like a weak excuse. I could have mentioned Altair without realizing it."

"There was more that she said."

"Then keep talking, old man." I snarled.

"She mentioned Ezio too."

"And?" I didn't understand why he was even bothering to bring any of this up. None of it would give him a solid enough reason to kick her out onto the streets.

"She also said she could "totally" believe your father was a Templar and that she hoped the Juno "bitch" would use her First Civilization powers and get her the hell out of here."

"You really are staying close to the script." I mumbled.

"Connor, that is beside the point right now! Are you not understanding anything I just said? Have you told her Haytham is your father? Have you told her about Juno and the First Civilization? If you haven't, where is she getting this information from?" Achilles demanded, slamming his cane down loudly.

"I believe once I mentioned the spirit but nothing about the First Civilization." I frowned, doubt sinking in. If what Achilles was saying was true, there was more to Ava than she was letting on.

"What little we know about them and Juno we've learned from Ezio's letters and journals. She sounded like she knew more."

"Then we should confront her about it and demand the truth!" I exclaimed, suddenly forgetting everything except a strange feeling of betrayal, not from Ava but from my master. Achilles put a hand on my arm and tried to get me to calm back down. I shrugged him off harshly. I hated it when anyone touched me. My mentor dropped his hand quickly as he was suddenly remembering that fact about me.

"Meredith is talking with her now. Maybe she can coax something out of her without anyone getting angry." He said, eyeing me warily. "Don't do anything rash."

I rolled me eyes, laughing darkly. "Do you really think the girl is going to give up anything without a fight? Whatever she knows she's kept it secret for a long time now and I'm sure she doesn't plan on revealing it anytime soon. And why would she tell any of it to Meredith? She hates her."

"I know, I know. That's why Meredith isn't using…traditional methods." Achilles rumbled slowly, squeezing the head of his cane a little harder as if he expected he might need to use it to ward off an attack. Which, I could not blame him. After hearing these words my mind went straight to the word "torture." Assassins kept well away from that particular method unless the situation called for it. This situation wasn't necessary and the thought of Meredith laying a hand on Ava sent my blood into a boil. I didn't understand the rage that took over me in that second, it consumed me like a fire would consume a forest in the middle of summer. I was no longer thinking about protecting my feelings for Ava from my elder, I was thinking about what might be happening to the girl at the moment. Only she mattered. With the speed of a panther I shot up out of my chair so abruptly that it fell over, slamming to the ground loudly. With half a step I closed the gap between me and the old mentor who sat staring up and me calmly despite the uncertainty in his eyes

"So help me Achilles, if someone lays a finger on that girl I will _kill_ them." I snarled, my fists quivering with the need to punch someone's skull in. Carefully the old man lifted up a hand and patted the side of my arm gently. In return I shrugged him off and took a step back.

"Calm, Connor. The girl isn't hurt. Meredith just slipped some valerian root into her tea to relax her. Hopefully it will make her tired so that when she is asked questions, she will tell them truthfully without realizing a thing." Achilles explained. "I wouldn't dream of harming her. She's innocent…for now."

"You won't find anything that will give you reason to hurt her." I scoffed, my body relaxing as the threat of danger died. I picked my chair back up but did not sit down, instead I took to pacing the room, finding myself too alert to stay still.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. When everything is done with, Meredith will come alert us and we'll talk to her after she awakes. And it will be good for her to get some rest. The poor thing looks exhausted."

I sighed, hanging my head. "Yes, she does."

"Why don't you sit back down then and we'll wait? It shouldn't be much longer now." Achilles patted the seat in front of him and despite the need to move I sat down, only to appease him. He tried to make small talk and discuss matters about the Homestead and business but I made little or no comments. After a few unsuccessful attempts he stopped trying and turned his attention to the window. It was not a pretty sight, my room faced a brick wall, but nonetheless he didn't look away or even blink. Achilles was a statue while I was the exact opposite, shuffling and moving my hands, leaning forwards and backwards in my chair. Every part of my body seemed to be on high alert. It felt like I was burning from the inside my anticipation and worry was so heated. The wait for Meredith to arrive with news seemed to drag by at the rate of a snail with each passing second more torture for my nervous mind. Five minutes passed, then ten, twenty, another thirty. Forty-five minutes came with the feeling that I'd waited for days. I was about to leap out of my chair and find Ava and Meredith when there was a silent knock on the door. With the speed of a beat I was tearing open the door before Achilles could even register the sound. Meredith stood on the other side looking uncomfortable and confused. She wrung her long fingered hands nervously, her eyes never meeting mine. I frowned, ignoring the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake any information out of her. Instead I steeled myself and made sure I showed no emotion as I spoke.

"So? What did she tell you?" I asked. I could hear Achilles hobbling up beside me, his curiosity almost as tangible as mine. "Yes, what did she say?" He added.

Meredith licked her lips worriedly before slowly glancing up to meet our gazes. She took a moment to respond, trying to use her words carefully. Actually, she seemed at a lost for words. I didn't understand what could have her so upset. Was Ava a Templar? What was she hiding? Doubt flooded my mind.

"Well…I'm not sure how to say this." She finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Did she not speak?" Achilles added.

"Oh, she spoke." Meredith laughed shakily. "No, that was not the problem. Actually, she couldn't _stop _talking. You see, the thing is I don't believe the herbs worked the way they were supposed to. In theory, they relax you and help you sleep. But not all people react the same. In some people for instance, valerian root can cause you to…imagine things. Her answers to my questions were quite strange but she did not seem to be insane."

"Then if you think she spoke truth then why are you so upset?" I asked. "I do not understand."

"And neither do I Connor, because she said she was from the future. She said she was from the future in the _real _world."

* * *

_**Ava**_

* * *

I felt like I'd been run over by a bus, trampled by horses, eaten by zombies, flushed down a toilet, and then finally been let out to dry in a thunder storm where I repeatedly was struck by lightening. In other words I felt like complete absolute _shit_. I didn't know why though. The last thing I remembered was drinking some tea and then being really sleepy. So after that Meredith left and I fell off into a delightful sleep that only sucked when I woke up feeling like hell. I laid there for a few moments, not moving or opening my eyes, just trying to let the bad feeling pass. Slowly I was starting to feel normal again but of course it wasn't long lived. Someone walked by me, their feet loud on the wooden floorboards, yet muffled almost. They were pacing back and forth along the side of the couch. I knew who it was. Connor.

"When is she going to wake up? It's been four hours!" He snarled. From somewhere on the other side of the room I heard someone shuffle and the legs of a chair scooting across the floor softly.

"Soon, Connor. It can't be much longer. I must have guessed the wrong amount of herbs to give her. She must not have needed as much as I originally thought." Meredith mused. I felt the anger rise inside me as my slow-working brain pieced together her words. _The bitch drugged me! _And to make matters worse Connor was in on it which meant that Achilles was as well. It probably wasn't even her idea, she was too stupid to think of something that clever. Old Peg-Leg the Assassin had come up with the master-mind plan and let the idiot do his dirty work for him. I really needed to give these people more credit. They were geniuses…or either I was really dumb. And why did they need to drug me anyway?

"Well she needs to hurry up. I haven't got all day." Connor's angry voice growled. He had stopped his pacing and I could tell from the sudden heat on my side that he was leaning in towards me. Even feeling as shitty as I was, I couldn't stop the sudden increase in my heartbeat and the sudden loss of breath. He must have noticed it because a strong hand gently laid itself on my wounded shoulder. It had to be the most amazing feeling in the world. My body crumpled in on itself and I slowly opened my eyes to look up into his dark orbs. He stared back down at me, his face stoic. Could he not feel the warmth too? I couldn't be imagining it, could I?

"Good, you're awake." He snapped, snatching his hand away. I struggled to sit upright, my head pounding and my stomach knotting.

"I hadn't really planned on going to sleep." I hissed, glaring at Meredith. She looked away quickly. So the wench felt conflicted. I almost laughed.

"We drugged you to get information. It was necessary." Connor shrugged, looking nonchalant. While his body portrayed that he didn't care something about the way the skin crinkled around his brown eyes showed that he felt something else. Maybe I was just crazy or too sick feeling. Connor couldn't be feeling _remorse_.

I ignored the body language and tried to focus my drowsy mind on the whole being drugged part. "What information? I thought you said I was cleared of all charges in the Templar department." I hissed, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"You're obviously lying to us, Miss. Torry." Achilles spoke, his figure shrouded by shadows. I hadn't even noticed him until now. "You're obviously hiding something. Maybe you aren't a Templar, but the secrets you are harboring maybe somewhat more alarming."

"What do you mean?" I snapped, annoyed at their ramblings and coded messages. For some reason I couldn't connect the thing that was plainly obvious to these people. I just wanted them to get on with it so I could find a little room and a bucket to puke in.

"Ava, are you that daft? We drugged you to get information." Connor snarled.

"And oh did we get some information." Meredith whispered from her seat. I took a moment to glare at her before closing my eyes to block out the harsh firelight. The room had fallen silent, everyone waiting for me to realize whatever knowledge I had given away. My brain was still moving in slow motion but somehow I was able to grasp that one thing I'd been hiding. I suddenly felt like a complete and utter idiot.

"Oh…" I whispered, my eyes flying open to look up at the Assassins. All three of them were staring back and looking pissed.

"So you remember." Achilles muttered, his voice gravely.

"How much did I tell you?"

"A lot," Meredith added quickly. "You talked about being from the future. You talked about "video games" and something called an "Xbox." You told me about Altair, Ezio, and Connor. And you ended with the statement that none of us are real."

The room fell incredibly silent.

"Shit." I whispered, feeling that I needed to say something.

"Judging from your reaction this is the actual truth. This is what you've been hiding from us the whole time." Achilles rumbled, leaning heavily on his cane as he stood up and moved slowly across the room towards me.

"Yeah, it is."

"So if it is, then I suggest you start explaining yourself."

"What do you want to know exactly? I mean…where do I start? The future part? The real part? The whole video game part?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

"I don't know. This is your story, not mine. Only you can explain these things." Achilles said.

I took a deep breath, ignoring how my vision became a little blurry at the sudden intake of oxygen. Damn, she did give me too much of those herbs or whatever. But that didn't matter right now, for once the truth was what mattered. So I took another breath despite my throbbing head and met their gazes head on.

"Like I told you I'm from the future, the year 2012 to be exact. In my time we have things like light bulbs and TV's. We have indoor plumbing and drive-thrus and a high obesity rate."

"Ava, get on with it! I do not care of the problems that the "real world" faces." Connor snarled.

I made a face and rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll skip to video games. I'll try to explain it the best I can but it isn't an easy subject to explain. Well…there is like a screen and on it are pictures, moving pictures. I…can control...the people in the pictures. I make them do things with a controller. One of these games has you and Achilles in it. It hasn't come out yet, but when it does I'll guide you through the Revolution and stuff and kill Templars and do missions and climb trees." I said slowly.

"Are there more of these video games?" Achilles asked.

"Oh yeah, there's _a lot _of them. Your game, Assassin's Creed 3, is only one of the games that involve the Assassins and Templars. But not all games are about you guys. Like Skyrim is about dragons and magic and swords and amazingness." I sighed, thinking about my level 42 Bosmer thief that was sitting at home waiting to murder and rob the good Nordic people.

"If I'm understanding you correctly, Assassins and Templars are only fiction. Our fight does not exist in your world." Achilles said, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then our fight is in vain. Everything we do matters nothing." Connor said, a darkness settling in his eyes. I don't know why, but I panicked as his shoulders slumped and the lines in his face suddenly deepened. An air of defeat suddenly settled over the room. Not only him, but the others suddenly looked very depressed and beaten. As what I deemed reality hit them, so did the meaninglessness of their actions and constant battle. Each of their faces, even Achilles, held profound sadness that ripped my heart from my chest. I had just told them that their life's work meant nothing. There was no one on Earth that could have felt as much as an asshole as I did right in that moment. Logic told me this place was a myth, but the image surrounding me, the pain surrounding me, told a different story. Could I be wrong? Despite my best efforts, could I be lying to them again?

"No," I whispered, "Don't give up."

"Why not? Connor asked. "We aren't _real_, we don't _matter_."

I flinched away from his acrid words. "Well, I believe they do matter. I don't believe anymore that you aren't real." I was telling the truth, I wasn't lying to myself anymore. From the beginning I knew Connor's world wasn't a fictional fairytale, it all was too real. I'd bled in this world and I'd cried in this world. Goddamn it, if it wasn't then real then I didn't know what real was. I had tried to tell myself I was in a dream, I'd even gone far enough to tell these people they were a bedtime story, but in _reality_ this was the realist place I'd ever been in my entire life.

"Just hear me out, okay? I've felt pain in your world and I've bled in your world. I've gotten cold and hungry and smelled bad. I've never had a dream where things are clear and where you fall asleep, eat, and cry and hurt. I tried to tell myself none of this was true, but I can't deny it anymore. I know I just told you you're a game but don't listen to that, because you all know you're human, you're real. Your fight does matter, it matters more than anything. Because here in this world, and even in mine, it is real." My voice had raised to almost a shout. The look on their faces had driven me to make them know that they were something, because they were more than an idea someone came up with. They were alive. I stood up shakily, leaning against one of the tables, my eyes moving from everyone of their shadowy faces. They still weren't convinced, they needed just one more push to set them back on the right track. But what did they need? The images of Altair and Ezio swam around in my head as I wondered what else I could say, how else I could convince them to believe my words. I needed something close to home, something they knew that would confirm what I was saying. And maybe it was Juno, or maybe it was the spirits of a thousand Assassins, but I suddenly knew what I needed to say. I smiled, the letters forming into words. Standing up a little straighter I met Connor's steely gaze head on.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."


	12. Confusion

_**You have permission to shoot me. I'm soooooooo sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. Things in the real world have been more than crazy. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter and I hope I can do better next time. Thank you so much to those who continue to follow despite my random updates! Big heart to you guys! **_

* * *

_**Connor**_

There were very few times in my life that I'd thought what I did meant nothing. I'd always been so convinced that killing Templars and fighting for freedom was the only way to save my people and the colonies. I'd always been so focused, never wavering from my duties as an Assassin. But in a matter of seconds I watched my carefully crafted world fall around me. The truth in Ava's eyes told me she was no longer lying. There was no other option but to believe that in her world, in the world she said was real, my struggle was nonexistent. All those years I thought I'd been doing something, something that would change the world. Only to find out that this world, and I, didn't exist. Maybe I should have known better, maybe there was no way I could have known. The words tumbled out of Ava's mouth eager to be told after having been kept inside for so long. I didn't even know to be mad with. Ava? The world? Myself? Who could I blame for this…could I blame anyone?

"Then our fight is in vain." I muttered. Everyone turned their attention to me but I didn't feel their gazes. "Everything we do matters nothing." My eyes locked with Ava's own crystal blue orbs. She was crying. Slow streams of water flowed down her pale cheeks, dripping to the floor. Ava was in _pain_. How I suddenly wished to comfort her! But what difference would I make? I wasn't real. I couldn't help her.

"No, don't give up." Ava breathed, her voice soft. I could tell she was doing her very best not to burst into tears or rip her hair out in frustration. "Why not? We aren't _real_, we don't _exist_." I snarled, my words coming out harsher than I intended. She flinched away, taking a step back as if what I said physically pained her. "Well, I believe they do matter. I don't believe anymore that you aren't real." Ava blurted quickly, the hurt still plastered on her face but a newfound urgency in her voice. I scowled frustrated with her words. What was she doing now? She just told us we weren't real and now if sounded like she was going back on her words. I felt like screaming at her to stop playing games, while another part was almost eager…no desperate, to hear what else she had to say. Was she going to give evidence that she was wrong? Then, at the same time, a very confusing part of me still wished to comfort her despite how much she annoyed me. I tried very hard to shake that part of me away.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Ava exclaimed, her tone edging on anger. "I've felt pain in your world and I've bled in your world. I've gotten cold and hungry and smelled bad. I've never had a dream where things are clear and where you fall asleep, eat, and cry and hurt. I tried to tell myself none of this was true, but I can't deny it anymore. I know I just told you you're a game but don't listen to that, because you all know you're human, you're real. Your fight does matter, it matters more than anything. Because here in this world, and even in mine, it is real." She was watching all of us, waiting to see if what she said could move us anymore from our new morbid outlook on the world. Maybe Achilles and Meredith were thinking it over in their minds but none of us were convinced. Especially not me. If we weren't real, couldn't everything she thought she felt be a lie as well? Her short little monologue wasn't going to change my mind so easily, not after what I had just accepted. I watched, somewhat amused, as her pink lips set in a hard line. Her eyes turned into chips of ice and she leaned forward on a table. A mischievous air settled around her and more minutes ticked by. Something was brewing in that odd mind of hers. I could only imagine what.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Ah. She knew more than I originally thought she did. But did she truly know the meaning of what she had just spoken?

"Clever," I smirked. "But that isn't a saying to be taken literally." She laughed, an arrogance about her that also was surrounding me. "In my experience with the Assassin world that saying can be used in many forms and in many situations. Like when that whole fight went down with Al Mualim, Altair used those very same words in a very literal meaning."

"No he didn't." I scoffed.

"Uh, yeah he did. I was there. You weren't." She snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe she has a point, Connor. Do not be so quick to dismiss what she is saying." Achilles added. I glanced over at my mentor, furious.

"Are you taking sides with her? You know she is ridiculous!"

"Do you not want to know if you are real or not? Or would you rather stay a fictional character as she says you are? Actually, Ava is correct on our Creed. It is…flexible. There are many times that it has been taken in the literal sense. Not everything we do has to be coded…though more often than not does it seem that way." Achilles chuckled. The old man was accepting what Ava was saying. Maybe she was right…I didn't know anymore.

"I know it's confusing Connor," She whispered, once again pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed she had walked toward me. Ava was only a few inches away now, her hand offered to me like it was a lifeline. For all I knew it could have been one. "It doesn't make any sense and I know that. I'm really just as baffled as you are. But, if we think about this, what has made sense ever in this world?"

"You mean mine? The fictional world?" I snapped.

"No," Ava rolled her eyes. "Your world includes mine. I am here, aren't I? And don't you dare say I'm not because you can _feel_," She grabbed my hand, not bothering for my permission. I felt her warmth run through each of my fingers, my hand, my arm, every part of me. It was like she lit a match when she touched me. She was a flame and I soaked up every ounce of heat she provided. "You feel _this_." Ava had lowered her voice to a whisper so only she and I could hear what she had to say. "Don't give up Connor. Please never give up. I'm not a genius and I don't know much, but I do know that you and everything about the world you live in is alive. You do feel this, don't you?" I didn't say a word. I just looked at her. I did feel something. But it wasn't enough to convince me.

"Yeah, I do feel something," I muttered. Ava's face lit up like a child's on their birthday. A stone settled in my stomach as I realized how long she had waited for those words. Even despite her knowing everything she had still waited for me to say that I felt and that I trusted. For a split second I almost believed again that I mattered. "But it isn't enough." I yanked my hand away as her face fell. The stone moved from my stomach up into my chest. My pulse seemed to choke as I watched the look on her face morph into utter despair. I still wanted to comfort her…but I could never be there for her. Especially not now.

"We'll all have to mull over what you have said today, Ava." Achilles rumbled from the darkness. "It's a lot to think about. I'm sure though we will make sense of this. I have faith in you Ava and I have faith in the Creed. Connor, Meredith, let us leave her alone for now. We have much to talk about and I believe she needs some time to herself."

I nodded numbly, turning away from Ava. Achilles and Meredith filed out of the room, leaving me last. I closed the door slowly, catching another glance at Ava. She hadn't moved an inch.

_**Ava**_

Damn him. It seemed like at the end of each day I was damning him somewhere. But fucking damn him to the bowels of hell. Or maybe I should damn myself. My plan had blown up in my face. I'd been so confident that he would believe me. Obviously that didn't happen. Or maybe I should damn Meredith. She was the one who started this bullshit in the first place. But that would lead to damning Achilles since he was the genius of the plan. "You know what, just damn us all!" I snarled under my breath, collapsing onto the couch. I'd crossed the line so many times today so I'd gone ahead and crossed that minefield that I'd been struggling with since day one. It wasn't the smartest move, but damn that would have been epic if he had accepted what I said _and_ swept me off my feet so we could climb to a rooftop and have mad passionate assassin sex. But good God, this was real freaking life. How could Connor not see that when it was beating me up right in front of him?

"He's a man. It's the only explanation." I sighed, closing my eyes. I wanted to sleep but I was too awake to even try. Today had to be one of the shittiest days that I'd ever had. I'd possibly ruined some lives with mine included. The only bright side was that Achilles saw my logic. Maybe that would get us somewhere. I just wished that they had found out in a different, less shocking way. "But what way could that have been?" I sighed, burying my face in one of the decorative pillows. Maybe if I killed myself I would wake up in my room. But if I did that it would prove that this world was in fact not real and I would feel like shit for the rest of my life. I could just die. Still, I would feel like shit in hell. That was probably where I was going after today's events. It seemed like no matter what I was just going to feel like shit.

"He'll come around you know."

I almost pissed on myself. My eyes were buried in green fringe, I couldn't see a thing. I propelled myself off the couch, the pillow flying off my face and somehow soaring across the room. My eyes burned with the sudden change in light as they attempted to search the room for the culprit of the mysterious voice. When I could finally see again I almost pissed myself again. This person standing in the doorway was somebody I'd never seen before, not even in this world. It was a woman, a native by her dark skin and hair. She was holding the pillow that had made the Apollo mission across the room. She watched me curiously as I probably gave her some very strange looks.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I said. She laughed, her voice sounding like an echo.

"Connor told me you were blunt. He also mentioned how you humored him. I am glad he finds some joy these days." She smiled.

"Nobody humors Connor Kenway." I snorted, distracted for a moment by her ridiculous comment. "You didn't answer my question though, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now. I don't have very long to speak with you." The strange woman moved across the room, so silent that if I closed my eyes I would have thought she wasn't there. She sat down on the other end of the couch, setting the pillow on an armchair as she did. "Sit, Ava." I eyed her cautiously, waiting for her to lunge across the room and strangle me. But, she had said she talked with Connor. Maybe she was safe. I sat down slowly and she smiled at me kindly. Something about the way her lips lifted and her eyes crinkled felt so familiar.

"Thank you. Now, I'll get right to the point. I don't know why you can see and hear me, not even those of this plane can, but I'm going to take what time I have to tell you what you need to know."

"What? Are you God's wife or something?" I sneered, not in the mood to play games.

"He also said you can be somewhat trying, which I can see. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you defy nature by being in this place. Your world may be a parallel of this one but they were never meant to intertwine" The woman said, leaning in towards me.

"What are you talking about. I don't understand."

"Ah, don't be like this. You do understand! Did you not just try and convince Connor and the others that you are from the "real" world?"

"Well, yes but-"

"And did you not just try to tell them that despite what you just told them, that they are indeed factual?" She continued, running all over my words like I had never said a thing.

"Yes…how do you know all of this?" I snapped.

"Doesn't matter," She said, waving a tanned hand. Maybe it was just me but for a second the edges of her fingers…flickered. "What does matter is that you are right. Both of you exist."

"So, I am right…" I breathed, not sure why her words should even comfort me.

"Yes, you are correct. You and Connor are real but the worlds you are from are not meant to come together. You cannot be here and nor can he be in your's. How you got here in the first place is a mystery to me."

"Did God keep his secrets from you again? You know what they say about a good relationship. It has to be built on trust." I snarled sarcastically.

"Ava, focus!" The woman snapped, leaning in towards me. Her dark eyes bored into me with an almost animalistic heat. I nodded quickly, snapping back to the conversation. "Like I was saying, you aren't supposed to be here. Once you convince Connor that he is real again you must go."

"What you are asking of me is impossible. I don't know how to convince Connor that he does matter. I crushed him today. I think that's the only thing I'm good for, ruining his life. And even if I was able to fix the mess I've made, I have no idea how to get out." I said dully, surprised at how defeated I sounded.

"Convincing Connor is nowhere near impossible. You can do that, he will listen to you. I know Connor. Finding your way out…I don't know about that one. The Apple may be your solution to getting out of here, I don't know. The Templars do not like you Ava, and soon they will realize that you are not of this world. Once they figure that out, leave it up to them to find your way out and destroy it. I know this, it happened to me."

I looked away from her and down at my hands. "How do you know all of this stuff? Who the fuck are you? How do you know Connor and all this stuff about me and…everything?" I asked.

"There are lots of mysteries to any world Ava. And who I am must stay a mystery to some. If I tell you who I am you will tell Connor and he doesn't not need to know that I was able to visit you and not him. I am sorry that I must burden you with another secret you cannot tell, but believe me that this is for his own good. Soon enough I'm sure you figure out who I am, and then it will be even harder for you to keep my identity and my visit locked away in your mind." The woman stood up. As she did so half of her, from her waist up, jolted to the side as if she was a hologram or a picture on a computer screen. Her frame pixilated and blurred around the edges. "I hope my words have helped you in some way, or at least helped you realize how strong you really are. Maybe I'll see you again. Good-bye Ava." Slowly her image faded, rippling like churning water until it disappeared completely.

I was left alone in the dark, the fire in the fireplace had gone out. How long had she been talking to me? It couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I was surprised I wasn't in shock at what I'd just seen. It didn't make any sense, but then again nothing did anymore. Was she a ghost? Some First Civ hologram or being like Juno? What the hell did I just witness. I let my body fall back into the couch, suddenly feeling like I'd been awake for days. I thought I heard voices coming from the other room but I wasn't sure, nor did I really care. I just wanted to sleep…again.


End file.
